A Strange Set of Circumstances
by Azorrah Lee
Summary: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was logical; he knew there was no such thing as magic but when he is presented with a letter inviting him to attend Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft he is forced to reassess his stance. Join him as he explores a brand knew world and learns more about himself, his lineage and his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi peeps. This idea has been bothering me for sooooo long and i was so afraid to write out of fear of desecrating the holy fandom of Harry Potter but it got to the point where i couldn't write anything else. so here it is.**

**Fair Warning: Kurt will be very ballsy and brassy. I hopefully see myself writing this all the way to the end of the seventh book but if that changes I will let you know. You may find all of their behaviour beyond their years but that's just how I was at that age and it's kind of me SORASing them but without changing their ages. It will follow a very warped version of Canon that introduces other bits of the HP universe that i wanted to know more about and explore. There will be a mixture of modern teen culture into it but i will try to refrain from making it weird (They won't be discussing things that haven't happened but i was only born mid nineties so i have to because i only know what I've seen in Clueless).**

**Kurt's parentage is a bit of a failed mystery but I did leave plenty of clues.**

**I haven't decided on endgame pairs; some will stay the same but others will change, till then it's just a big teen orgy(metaphorically)!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee. I don't own their characters either.**

* * *

If you had been walking down Grimmauld Place in the cold waking hours of May 27th, you would have been treated to quite the sight. A diminutive creature exited one of the townhouses clutching a small bundle close to his chest, he muttered to himself in a voice that was rough and coarse like sandpaper, "Mistress mustn't be angry with Kreacher, He must only do as told."

The small figure stumbled along to the edge of the front yard, looking over his shoulder and surveying the area around him at frequent intervals; fear filled his bloodshot eyes. "Hush, Master." He said to the bundle as the new-born regained conciseness and threatened to expose his betrayal, "Kreacher will soon be done."

The house elf stopped in front of number 13 Grimmauld Place, he laid the bundle down gently on the welcome mat; he knocked three times with precision and force before he apparited away.

Christine Hummel was woken by the sharp knocking on the door; she could barely remember what she had been dreaming of mere moments before. She scaled down the stairs and opened the door, shotgun in hand. She stood there for a moment, wondering what sort of kid plays ding-dong-ditch at three in the morning but those thoughts were soon halted by the soft whimpering of unknown origin. When her eyes met the soft supple face of the new born, she melted onto the floor, "Burt!" she screamed, completely disregarding the fact that their neighbours were asleep, "Burt come down here!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Albert Bartholomew James Hummel!" Christina's voice was firm and strong, "Come down here this instance!"

Burt stumbled down the stairs in a sleepy messy daze but all the sleep was scared out of him by the sight of his wife standing with a shotgun in one hand and a baby in the other, "Chris, when did we get a baby?"

"Apparently, just now." She smiled brightly.

Burt looked up and down the deserted street, looking them over with care, "Well," he turned to his wife and leaned closer to the bundle, taking in the perfect facial features, moonlit grey eyes and brown hair of the new born, "She's so perfect, we should name her Elizabeth."

"Like my mother?"

"Like my grandmother."

"Wait, we're not sure if it is a girl," she took a peak under the fleece blanket that was wrapped around the baby, "It's a boy."

"I still want to name him Elizabeth."

"How about Kurt?" She asked with a smile, "because of the full moon, it means wolf in Turkish."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Burt leaned and kissed his wife on the forehead then his son, "My son."

~0~

_Eleven years and One Month later…_

Kurt began his day the same way he had the entire summer; he got up and prepared for the day ahead. He read his library books, watched his soap operas and he spent the rest of the day waiting for something he didn't know would come. The Hudson-Hummel household was abuzz with activity and Kurt would react to every little movement with optimism that it would put an end to this endless fruitless waiting. Summer was almost over and he had spent the entirety of it in the same regimental rut of waiting.

"Kurt," Carole said stepping into his personal space and breaking his concentration, "You want to come shopping with me? We'll go down to the farmers market and then maybe we'll go to Woollies and get you a new scarf for the winter."

"Carole, Carole, Carole… poor naïve Carole," Kurt smiled sweetly and tilted his head to the side, "I'm eleven, you can't bribe me with a scarf, you have to offer at least three and a new messenger bag for school." Kurt relished in the distraction from the menace of waiting for something that would simply never arrive, this was worse than waiting for his parents to tell him he was adopted and that was obvious because he'd looked nothing like his dad or even his mom when she was alive. When they got to the market Kurt jumped out of the car and ran ahead of Carole enthusiastically, feeling free as the warm summer air grazed the contours of his face; it was truly a lovely day to be out in London and Kurt wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"How's about we make chicken pot pie tonight?" Carole said as she picked out a variety of vegetables for the week ahead, "Or would you rather have stroganoff?"

"Stroganoff!" Kurt said as he smelled the mushrooms sautéing in the back of his mind, he twirled on the spot and hoped from foot to foot with the grace of the ballerina he was in training to become. He danced on the sidewalk without a care in the world, it didn't matter that the new school year was almost upon them; the reality of returning to school wouldn't hit him till after he visited his grandparents farm in Sheffield. He carried on dancing from stall to stall and from store to store almost forgetting about that nagging anticipation that had plagued him all summer, almost.

"Let's hurry along sweetheart, Finn needs to be picked up from soccer." Carole then corralled him into the back of the station wagon. Kurt was looking out the window, watching intently as suburban houses passed by at snail pace with nothing on the radio.

Finn was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for them; his face lit up at the sight of his mother's Volvo but darkened instantly as he retreated into himself, Kurt knew instantly that this meant his brother was about to get into trouble for something big and took the opportunity to confess to his most recent transgression. "I broke that crystal vase your sister gave you as a wedding gift, it shattered and then I went over to Caryn place so I could use her as an alibi."

"You?" she asked as she pulled into the parking spot, "How?"

Kurt shrugged "I don't know," he thought back to the strange day, "I looked at it funny, because you know how much I hated it, and it spontaneously shattered."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked in a soft maternal voice.

"I was so confused that I wasn't thinking straight."

"I blamed your father for that." Her voice suddenly distraught, "Aren't you sorry?"

"I am sorry." He said shyly.

"Sorry it happened or sorry it upset me."

"Sorry it happened." Finn got into the car and sat silently, "How was practice honey? Did it end early because you could've called me?"

"No," he sat twiddling his thumbs, Kurt could smell the fear radiating off his older- only by a couple of weeks- brother and he was revelling in it. "Practice ran normally."

"Then why are you here and not still on the field with everyone else?" Kurt asked with a devilishly crooked smile on his face.

"Are you hurt?" Carole asked inspecting him and showering him in kisses.

"No." he mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Kurt asked with pursed lips.

"I got suspended for fighting." Finn screamed at Kurt, "Kurt's buddy Arnold accused me of cheating because I scored a curved top corner goal over his head… from the centre line."

"Did you cheat?" Carole asked calmly.

"No." Finn paused, "At least I don't think I cheated."

"Well then why did you have to resort to violence?" Kurt asked seeing that Carole was too casual about this.

"I always tell you to be diplomatic." Carole said sternly, "No sticky toffee cake for either of you."

Finn gave Kurt a questioning look as if to say 'Why the hell was that so easy,' to which Kurt simply beamed 'you owe me,' but didn't say a word more on the matter for the rest of their drive home. He played his numbers game, trying to count to a thousand using the numbers on the licence plates of the cars he'd pass on the way home; once again he tried to prolong his distraction before he returned to the pointless endless waiting. As they approached their townhouse Kurt noted that his dad kept peering out the window in an antsy fashion. 'We are so dead.' Kurt beamed to Finn who simply whimpered in response.

Kurt helped Carole carry in the groceries, something he never did, in hopes that it would ease the imminent situation but he couldn't help but feel like something big was about to go down and he had the suspicion that it was beyond his control. They were greeted at the door by his dad who ushered Carole into the Kitchen with hushed but assertive tones; Kurt peered into the lounge to see a stern elegant woman who was a little along in her years, he didn't recognize her though.

Kurt scurried into the kitchen. "She says she's here to speak to Kurt and Finn?" Carole asked in a hushed voice, "about what exactly?"

"She said she wasn't at liberty to discuss the matter with me." His dad's brows were knitted tightly together and his breaths were shallow, "I only let her in because I wasn't about to leave an old lady on the veranda."

"Hi, I'm Finn." came from the lounge; he saw his dad and Carole face palm simultaneously.

He immediately joined his brother because he knew that failing to do so would result in his exclusion from the conversation, "And I'm Kurt, it is a pleasure to meet you." He threw in his money making smile in for good measure.

"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure to meet you both;" as Kurt heard her stern yet maternal voice he was overwhelmed, the waiting and longing seemed to have reached its end, "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall from _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _and I am thankful to have been received so warmly."

"There's no such thing as magic." Kurt said sternly, he gave her a piercing stare but when she didn't so much as flinch- he stepped down.

"Do you believe in magic Mr Hudson?" she asked, Kurt noted how she pursed he lips to punctuate her sentences much like he did and it unsettled him.

"Well…" Finn had his classic confused look, "I'm not sure."

"What is there not to be sure about?" Kurt snapped at him, "Does this seem like a Disney movie? Because that is the only place magic is real."

"Well, that goal today was phenomenally impossible considering I suck at soccer," He said in a soft voice, "you blew up a vase with your mind and we do speak to each other with our minds."

"No. You have been working hard on your soccer skills; that vase exploding was not my fault and we read each other's facial expressions not each other's minds." Kurt quipped, he stepped closer to Finn, "if we believe this then we'll have Charles Xavier telling us we're mutants next."

"Lemon flavoured Fanta."

"What did you just say?"

"You're craving Lemon flavoured Fanta," Finn said confidently. Kurt considered for a moment the existence of magic and what it meant for him.

Their parents had joined them a while back but were yet to say anything; Professor McGonagall sat on the couch smiling to herself whilst Kurt ran the idea through his mind. She handed them each an envelope. Kurt inspected his envelope closely; it was addressed to him, the paper was heavy and clearly expensive, it was sealed with a wax seal like they did in medieval times, the letter itself looked to be ancient and somehow lost to time; Kurt read the letter inviting him to attend the supposed magic school but still he wasn't convinced.

"You're going to need more than twenty-five pence stationary to convince me." Burt said defensively shielding Kurt from the woman.

"I don't know Burt," Finn said with a smirk, "This looks like fifty pence worth of work."

"Wingardium Leviosa." She said with a flick of a short little… dare he say, wand. Kurt didn't feel anything happening but then suddenly he saw the floor get farther away as the couch began to levitate; Carole and his dad held on to the armrests for dear life, Finn giggled and Kurt had an epiphany: Magic was real.

"Put us down!" Carole said in a panicked voice, "Please."

The couch gently descended and came to rest, "were my birth parents wizards?" Kurt asked quietly, he'd never cared to know much about his birth parents but now there was something he had inherited from them, a potential family tie, and it had his curiosity peaked.

"Yes, they were." Professor McGonagall let out a defeated sigh.

"Could you tell me about them?" Kurt asked gently.

"I'm not privy to such knowledge," The elder tried to reach out to him but he chose to stay still and listen, "I only know that they probably gave you up under the pretence that you were a squib, a non-magical being born of magical parents, hoping you would integrate better into the muggle world."

"Why would they think that?" Kurt asked inquisitively, he didn't quite understand what she meant, "You don't know me and yet you know I'm magical, why would my birth parents believe otherwise?"

"Well, your case is quiet peculiar." Professor McGonagall looked him dead in the eye and spoke in an even tone, "When a child who possesses magic is born they are automatically entered into our books by a magic quill that detects your magical core; your name wasn't entered into our books until you were six and half, nobody on managing staff knows why or how because there has never been such an event in known history."

"Will he be able to keep up with the other kids who've had their magic longer?" his father asked while he ran through what he was being told, he listened as Professor McGonagall assured his father that he was on par with the kids of his age in development. He thought about the year he was six and what might have changed but nothing seemed to click until his father said it, "Could his magic been drawn out by a tragedy because that was the year he lost his mother."

"As I've said Mr Hummel, nobody is sure what the case is but we would be honoured if both of them attended our school."

Kurt took a moment, 'How are you feeling about this?' he beamed to Finn. He really hoped that Finn would be the brother he always was and keep him grounded because he was losing his mind.

'I have magic!' Finn happily sang, 'I'm going to be just like Superman! Aren't you excited?' Kurt knew that he couldn't tell Finn that he had never been so afraid in his life, it would ruin his moment.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Carole asked him.

He turned to her and with genuine enthusiasm beamed, "Finn and I are going to a boss magical boarding school! I'm over the moon!"

"We're going to be like Wiccan and Thor!" Finn said practically jumping out of his seat, his eyes shone with the excitement that fuelled Kurt.

~0~

Kurt held onto Finn as McGonagall lead their mixed family through an unsavoury London pub, he still questioned her sanity but followed none the less. They were led out into a small courtyard that was far too small for their little group. McGonagall stepped forward and tapped a series of bricks; before Kurt's eyes the wall separated and revealed what looked like a town square out of a medieval fantasy novel.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," McGonagall said with a wide smile, "the shopping capital of magical Britain. This is where you are going to find everything you need for your first year."

"This is your shopping epicentre?" Kurt couldn't help sounding disappointed, "You have so much to learn from the real world, have you heard of a shopping mall?"

"Kurt, be polite!" his father gave him a disapproving look as they were lead down a narrow path to a tall white building that looked like it was made of flawless alabaster, _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ the sign read.

There were hideous little creatures milling about the bank, 'Kurt, I'm scared.' He heard Finn's voice in his head and knew that his brother hadn't factored the possibility that this life of magic they had undertaken wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows. "Professor McGonagall, would you care to educate us about this magical species."

'I am here, you don't need to be afraid, they're probably harmless' he beamed to Finn, squeezing his hand.

"These are Goblins; they are highly intelligent and have an aptitude for finance. They have a history of conflict with wizards but with each side equally to blame." She smiled reassuringly before assuring them that they had nothing to fear. Kurt stood close to Finn whilst their parents and the professor exchanged their pounds for gold coins. They were in and out of the bank; as soon as they were outside Kurt felt Finn relax.

"That must be heavy," Finn said looking at my dad holding a bag filled with the gold coins.

"Funnily enough they're light." He threw the small purse to Finn who caught it with one hand, "see what I mean, it is like-"

"Magic?" Professor McGonagall said with a smile, "Let's start by getting you're books."

"There are only eight books on the list," Kurt said as they were lead into a book shop, "Do you have any recommendations for enrichment that will help me get on par with the student who've been around magic their whole lives?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_ could make for some useful reading." She said as she took books off the shelves in twos, "Here it is."

"Just one copy, Finn isn't the enrichment kind of student." He smiled at his brother who seemed to care more about the fact that the books were floating as opposed to the fact that they were the gateway to a new world, "Unless there's one about sport that has lots of pictures."

"I'm good with the standard books," he said scowling at Kurt's little joke.

"_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ will also provide you with greater insight into the wizarding world." She said taking the book off the shelf; Kurt was bouncing at the prospect of spending the next month learning about a new subject.

"Next on the list is a wand." Finn said as they exited the book store, McGonagall led them to a store where she insisted they enter alone whilst she dragged their parents off to get the rest of their equipment, "_Ollivander's Wand Shop_? After you."

Kurt entered the shop, it was dusty and baron which unsettled him slightly, the walls were completely covered by what seemed to be long narrow boxes. Kurt rang the bell and waited to be serviced, an elderly gentleman with wild white hair appeared from a back room and smiled at them, "How can I help you?"

"We'd like two wands." Finn said with a smile.

"Would two wands like you? That is the question." The man tested with a slightly crazy look, he pointed at Finn, "You first."

The man then measured Finn from top to bottom, taking close note of his great height, he handed Finn wand after wand for a good half an hour which bored Kurt out of his head. First he sat quietly in the chair in the corner but soon that lost its allure so he decided to take a look around, reading the descriptions on some of boxes as he danced about the shop. Finn kept destroying object after object and the old man kept repairing them. Kurt's curiosity was piqued by the wand sitting in the window display, it didn't have a description but it was so perfectly pale and beautiful that Kurt couldn't draw his attention away from it. He observed the wand for a moment longer before looking over his shoulder and making a decision, whilst the old man had his back turned he grabbed the wand; the moment his hand came into contact with the smooth cool wood a strong gust of wind swept through the shop causing the dust to spiral around Kurt, the furniture and store inventory began to fly wildly around the room. He dropped the wand, the air stilled and everything fell to the ground with a thud.

"That wand has been in this shop for more than two thousand years," the old man said as he stepped toward Kurt, "it is unknown how old it is but it was with my ancestors when they first arrived in England. Over the years many have come to try it out, including Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw who are both founders of Hogwarts, hoping it would choose them; drawn in by the allure of its mystery and after all this time the wand has made its choice." He picked the wand up and handed it to Kurt.

"I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have touched what didn't belong to me." Kurt said remorsefully, "I didn't mean to destroy your shop."

"Never you mind," Mr Ollivander waved his wand and everything moved back to where it should be, "I don't know much about this wand, it's an eleven and a quarter inch olive wand with a core that is an unknown red feather. I cannot guarantee its stability or anything because its core is unknown but I would be honoured if you would have this wand."

"That is so cool!" Finn said draping his body over Kurt's shoulders, "say you'll take it, heck, if you don't I will!"

"Why not?" Kurt said with a nervous smile, "Thank you."

"As for you," Mr Ollivander turned to Finn, "this wand is the only one you haven't tried in your size, if this one doesn't pick you then you'll have to struggle with a small wand all your life; it's a seventeen and three quarter inch oak dragon heartstring."

Finn cautiously took the wand and gave it a shy wave to marvellous results, Kurt saw Finn release a breath he knew his brother had been holding for a while.

~0~

_One Month Later…_

Kurt anxiously held onto his new pet kneazle, furiously stroking her black fur as his parents lead him and Finn through King's Cross Station, he was so nervous about living so far from his dad for the first time. He had never been so grateful for the company of Carole and Finn, one for each of them, as they parted ways on platform 9¾. Kurt had promised himself he wouldn't cry but clearly Finn had made no such promises and was blubbering like a four year old on the first day of kindergarten, Kurt had been trying his best to comfort the bigger boy as they made their way through the narrow passage and into a compartment occupied by a girl and a boy about their age.

"Hi, do you mind if my brother and I join you?" he asked politely with a toothache inducing smile and holding his kitten in the least villainous manner he knew.

"Come in," the girl with wild bushy brown hair said with a smile that exposed her large front teeth, "I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Kurt Hummel," he said as he hauled his luggage into the storage compartment overhead, "This is my brother Finn, he's suffering from separation anxiety, and this is Bombalurina."

"Neville Longbottom," the fourth said in a voice barely above a whisper. Kurt looked at the shy boy and it seemed that the more he looked the more he retreated into himself and it intrigued him, "This is Trevor."

"That cage is empty," Finn said suddenly halting his blubbering, "Or is it invisible? Is it both?"

"Oh no!" Kurt watched as the boy paled, panic written all over his face, "I've lost him again!"

"Don't worry, we'll help you look for him," Finn said with a goofy smile, thankful to have found someone more hopeless than himself, "if he isn't invisible."

"What is Trevor?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"A toad," Neville said with a small smile. Hermione and Kurt yelped at the thought, jumping onto the seat and clasping each other, "Trevor is harmless, I swear."

"I'm more worried about getting warts," Kurt said not letting go of Hermione; he strategically omitted the fact that he had an irrational fear of all things with a slimy texture.

"Frogs and toads don't give you warts," Hermione said with a chuckle, "That's just a myth."

"A month ago magic was a myth," Kurt said with a raised brow.

"What about cootees? You aren't scared of those?" Finn said making kissy faces at him and Hermione; Kurt seriously worried about his brother's mental development because that was a comment he only expected from a first grader, "Kurt and Hermione sitting in the tree-"

"I will K-I-L-L you." Kurt sang along with a smile, Finn lost his cheer and mumbled an apology, "Let's find Trevor before he gets too far, let's split into teams; Finn you go with Hermione and I'll go with Neville."

"Thanks for helping me look for him," Neville smiled shyly.

"Don't mention it… or him," Kurt shuddered as they went off in different directions with Bombalurina weaving between his legs as he walked down the narrow passage.

They went from compartment to compartment but it seemed nobody had seen the toad; Kurt grew tired of this fruitless search but carried on in the hopes that it was the first step to friendship. They came to the first compartment that was closed, knocked firmly and then forcefully slid the door open.

"Who do you think you are?" a boy with platinum blonde hair said standing to meet Kurt's gaze, they stared each other down for a moment before Kurt averted his gaze to check his nails.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the pleasure is all yours." Kurt said with a sassy smirk, Two large boys with a loutish dim-witted demeanour about them stood to flank the little blonde, Kurt adjusted his hair and without acknowledging either of them carried on, "We're looking for a toad named Trevor, have you seen him?"

"Do you know who I am?" the blond protested.

"Nope but you know who I am."

"And who the hell are you?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," he said in an emotionless voice to contrast the evident anger in the blonde's voice, "Are you hard of hearing or simply stupid?"

"Huh?"

"Definitely stupid," The three onlookers who had been silent throughout their little exchange each let out a laugh.

The blonde gave his lieutenants a dark stare which immediately silenced them, he drew his wand and stuck it under Kurt's chin by which time Kurt had his pressed to the blonde's temple, "I'm Draco Malfoy and you best take your fat friend and go before we have a problem."

"Let's go Kurt," Neville said in a nervous shaky voice as he tried to pull Kurt away.

Kurt looked deep into Draco's eyes and leaned in close so his voice was barely above a whisper, "Jesus just saved your life." He then walked away silently.

"My name's Neville, not Jesus." Kurt was surprised by the statement having never considered that religion and magic were mutually exclusive.

"It's a muggle saying," he said with a soft smile as they braved on with their fruitless search for Trevor, "Now let's find Trevor."

~0~

Kurt stood awkwardly next to Neville in the entrance hall of the majestic castle; he was in awe of the beautiful architecture and the out of this world paintings that covered almost every inch of wall in the great monstrosity of a room. In that moment Kurt suddenly knew how magic could have coexisted with the muggle world for so long without being discovered; magic was simply beyond even the wildest of imaginations, too absurd and obscure to coexist with science and technology.

The energy in the room was electric and there was a hum of excitement; Kurt had gathered that for those students who came from all wizarding families this was a defining moment, they would be sorted into their houses and gathering how nervous Neville seemed to be, it must mean quite a bit. Professor McGonagall had greeted and welcomed them to Hogwarts, she had given them a brief introduction to the four houses and their role in the day to day running of the school- Kurt had been put at ease by the sight of her, adding a sense of familiarity to an otherwise foreign experience.

"So it's true what they were saying on the train," Draco said commanding the attention of everyone in the room, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"Who the hell is Harry Potter?" Kurt asked Neville in a very irritated tone, he had read _Hogwarts: A History_ cover to cover but had not heard of Harry Potter referred to personally or as part of a dynasty.

"Harry Potter is the boy who lived."

"What'd he live through?" Finn asked what might be the only intelligent question he would ever ask.

"He survived an encounter with a killing curse from one of the darkest wizards of all time and ended the first wizarding war," Hermione said from behind him.

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked her curiously, "You were raised in muggle society like the two of us."

"I read it in _Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty First Century._"

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt said in angry voice, "I asked Professor McGonagall to recommend any and all books that could help me integrate into the wizarding society and that's the book she chooses to omit?"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Follow me into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses." Kurt was carried along with the crowd; the Great Hall was more beautiful than any assortment of words could ever describe it to be. He had read of the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles but they were much more intimidating and far more beautiful in reality than in what he had read in _Hogwarts: A History_ which now seemed like a distant fallacy. They stood in the centre aisle between four tables that stretched the length of the room, before them stood a perpendicular table that seated a wide array of elder wizard dressed in a more academic and formal manner. Professor McGonagall stood in front of a brass podium with an intricately precise carving of an owl with its wings closed; the owl's eyes seemed to be penetrating his soul, which left him feeling vulnerable.

An elderly man with a long flowing white beard and the long straw hair to match dressed in flamboyantly patterned robes who introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore came forward to stand at the podium; the owl opened its wings which showed greater detail on the inner wing and made it even more fearsome and penetrative. He urged the student body to stay out of the Dark Forest as it was prohibited but that sort of made sense because danger posed by wild animals; magical and non-magical. Next he told them that third floor corridor on the right side was out of bounds to 'all those who do not wish to die a most horrific death', this made Kurt wonder what kind of school would have anything that is remotely dangerous around irresponsible teenagers.

"You will be called one by one, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting hat's decision will be final." She then called name after name, until finally a name he recognised, "Hermione Granger," Kurt watched as his new acquaintance climbed and took the seat in front of the podium, a worn shabby leather hat was placed on her mane of bushy brown hair. The sorting hat then went silent for quite a while as though in distant and profound contemplation, engaging in a mental conversation with Hermione until after five or so minutes the hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

She happily skipped over to that house's table as the next group of strangers were called out. "Finn Hudson," Kurt's heart nearly stopped, he was nervous on Finn's behalf as his oversized brother ascended to be sorted.

_Don't be afraid. _He heard Finn's voice say in his head, he straightened up and watched as his brother swayed from side to side, swinging his legs to the sounds of _Africa _by Toto that seemed to be booming in his head. The sorting hat seemed confused by his behaviour, taking a moment to recompose itself before booming "Hufflepuff!"

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt had been preparing himself for this as he knew he followed Finn alphabetically but as he climbed the short flight of stairs and turn to see a sea of face looking at him expectantly. He missed the seat and fell to the ground with a bit of a thud, his pale alabaster tinged red as he picked himself up and sat on the chair, unable to meet the laughing faces.  
_'In all my time at Hogwarts, this is the first time I'm seeing that happen' _Kurt heard the gruff unfamiliar voice of the sorting hat say in his head, _'that is the first in a series of firsts you will bring to Hogwarts and the wizarding but how do I best get you there?'_

_'Put me with Finn,'_ Kurt thought to himself, _'I won't survive on my own.'_

_'You want to be in Hufflepuff with your brother?' _the hat seemed to laugh at him, _'You don't have what it takes to be a Hufflepuff! You do have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw or even the courageous tenacity of a proper Gryffindor, but which of the two best suits you? There is something familiar about you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?'_

Kurt was unsure how to respond to the statement, _'what do you mean?'_

_'Other than the way you look,' _the hat was silent for a moment, _'there is a certain air about you and suddenly I know just where you belong.'_

"Slytherin!" the hat boomed with slight pride in his decision, "Trust me Mr Hummel, you'll be great in Slytherin."

Kurt was dazed for the rest of the sorting ceremony; he was seated next to one of oafs from the train, Goyle as he'd far from eloquently introduced himself; Kurt wondered what the sorting hat had seen in his mind that had changed his course so abruptly. He was now seated opposite that obnoxious brat from the train, he wished he was in Hufflepuff with Finn or in Gryffindor with Hermione and Neville but alas, he would have to do his best with what he was presented.

"So, are you a pureblood?" Malfoy asked; Kurt was silent as he wasn't sure who the question was directed at, "I'm talking to you Hummel!"

"Oh, I guess so." Kurt said with a shrug, "This house is known to be more selective when it comes to blood status and here I am."

"How are you unsure?" Goyle asked looking really confused as he tore into his food with his hands in a manner that made Kurt feel uncomfortable.

"I'm adopted," Kurt was met by three blank stares, "I was raised by other people who aren't my biological parents."

"That's strange," Malfoy said with a look of slight disgust on his face. Kurt so dearly missed his father and his home life that he wasn't up to challenging wits with the blond miscreant; he simply nodded his head as he picked at the unsavoury food in front of him. Kurt and the two louts were startled by the pale figure that was seated beside Malfoy; the figure wore a powdered wig and had a skeletal appearance, his robes seemed to be stained by some silver liquid.

"Welcome to Slytherin house," his voice was bristly and barely above a whisper. Malfoy had screamed off at the sight of the ghost, "I hope not all of you first years are as hopeless as this one, we've got a winning streak to up hold."

"Charmed to make your acquaintance," Kurt said tilting his head and smiling, trying hard not to extend his hand to the ghost who would be unable to shake it, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and you are?"

"The Bloody Baron, Slytherin House Ghost." He said with an air of superiority that Kurt didn't appreciate.

Kurt felt so out of place sitting amongst these kids who seemed to be discussing magical life as though it were an everyday thing and even though it was to them, they were successfully excluding him without even trying. He got up and walked around the table over to where Finn was sitting, "Hi, Could you please move up." He said to the girl who was sitting next to Finn, she complied and he joined his brother.

"What sup?" Finn said allowing a rouge piece of chicken to fall onto his lap; he picked it up and put it back in his mouth, "You missing BurtyBear?"

"Yes… No." Kurt let out a heavy sigh, "I just spent the entirety of the last month reading the books recommended by Professor McGonagall, only to find that it doesn't even scratch the surface of what the wizarding world is about or even the politics that drives, you can imagine how disgruntled I am at that."

"Nope."

"I was the first kid to learn to write their name in preschool," Kurt stopped to reposition a stray hair, "I've always been wildly competitive and now everyone has an advantage over me; I need to level the playing field and I have no idea how I am supposed to be going about that… my life is ruined."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Finn said with an encouraging smile, he laid Kurt's head on his should, "it'll get better."

"How are you? How's Hufflepuff?" Kurt said checking his appearance in his compact, wiping away any sign that he'd been upset.

"I'm good, this house is pretty cool," he said still stuffing his face, "everyone here is so nice."

"At least, everyone in my house seems to be a snob obsessed with pedigree," Kurt let out huff, "And I want to ring Draco Malfoy's little neck and I've only known him a couple of hours."

Finn laid a supportive hand on his shoulder and gave him a toothy grin, "You go do what you must and I'll be your alibi."

"You've got spinach stuck between your teeth," he said beaming a thousand watt smile, "Also you are the best brother ever but I doubt you should be encouraging my murderous thoughts."

"I just feel like this is something we could get away with," Finn said with a smirk, "Like how we got away with taking the entire jar of cookies with us to boarding school."

"We've never be-" Kurt was astonished and pleasantly surprised by his brothers mischievous actions and the precision with which he had executed his plan, Kurt was upset that he had been excluded because Finn knew very well that Kurt had an aptitude for successfully breaking the rules, "You did evil without me! How dare you? And you call yourself my brother."

"But-"

"Let it scab!" Kurt exclaimed as he stormed off to re-join his house, who were leading out of the great hall. He followed the house prefect through a network of changing staircases and a maze of corridors till they came to a bricked up door way flanked by a bookcase on either side. Gemma, The house prefect, stepped forward and said the password which was 'Password'.

As the first years assembled in the bowels of Hogwarts; he looked about the room with soft green lighting and bulky dark statement pieces in abundance, he let his mind wander into the adventurous worlds depicted in the tapestry that hung all about but suddenly he was drawn back to reality by the marvellous sight of a giant squid swimming by the window in all it's marvellous glory. Gemma was explaining the lay of the land and how things generally work; she then started allocating rooms at random, she divided the room into boys and girls and then started counting off groups of four, and much to his displeasure Kurt ended up being grouped with Dumb, Dumber and Asshole.

Kurt arrived to find that his luggage had arrived safely, the staff clearly had an appreciation for Louis Vuitton; he promptly started unpacking his stuff when he saw a shadow appear over him, "Can I help you?" he couldn't get the sass out of his voice but he at least forced a tolerant facial expression.

"I'm confused," Goyle said in a low raspy voice, looking from Kurt to his Luggage, "If your name is Hummel then why does your luggage say 'LV'?"

"Firstly; don't call me Hummel, that is my last name, my given name is Kurt." He said with a condescending smile that was clearly lost on the best of the trio, continued to say: "Secondly; 'LV' is a famous design house, don't you have fashion in the wizarding world?"

"What do they design?" Crabbe asked in a soft voice that was an outright juxtaposition to his gorilla like appearance.

"Obviously luggage," Draco screamed at him which seemed to immediately subdue the larger boy, "Idiot."

"Okay…" Kurt thought to himself that he hadn't gotten on a first name basis with Dumb and Dumber but carried on with his train of thought, "If any of you touch my stuff there will be hell to pay." His voice was stern but soon turned as close to soft as your voice got when you were Kurt Hummel, "By the way; I'm first name person and I didn't get your names."

"Vincent."

"Gregory."

"Now once more with greater impact," He paused for dramatic effect, "Draco, Vincent and Gregory," he gestured to his stuff, "No touchy!"

"What will someone with blood that isn't true do?" Draco snickered with knowing sneered, "You might as well be a mudblood."

"I don't know what that means exactly," Kurt stood tall, short for his age but metaphorically tall, "But if I find out that it is bad then I promise you that my magical abilities will be least of your worries."

Kurt then let his words linger as his stare burned holes through Draco's bulbous head, he then turned and headed for the bathroom.

Hogwarts seemed to have a medieval vibe going on but Kurt was quite please to find that they hadn't failed to adapt to modern indoor plumbing and excellent water pressure. Kurt began his evening cleanse, as he had done since he decided to pre-empt puberty. As he exfoliated in small circles he saw Gregory approaching him, he didn't want to respond in an adverse manner without reason but kept his guard up.

"Whatcha Doing?" he said leaning against the sink adjacent to Kurt's.

"Exfoliating." Kurt went about his business hoping that their conversation wouldn't need to escalate any further but he could feel the blank stare on him, "it's when you scrub the dead follicles of skin off."

"That sounds gross," he said with a giggle and goofy grin, "But so cool."

"Yeah," Kurt supposed with an awkward laugh.

"Okay, the thing with Draco is that he wants to feel like he's the smartest and biggest person in a room," Kurt was caught off guard by Gregory's metamorphosis into an intellectually sound member of society, "just don't pay him any mind because he will try to bait you and get you to challenge him. I get the feeling that you wouldn't successfully execute the dull oaf method."

Kurt was at a loss of words, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he smiled and left.

Kurt was soon left to his own devices once more; he refused to actually acknowledge what had just happened so instead he thought about the day ahead, his mind a buzz with questions. What would his first day of classes be like? He was going to be doing eight new subjects, would he be able to keep up? All these questions brought a certain feeling of self-doubt to the surface; he turned on his heels and went off to reread his text books because something told him he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestion or feel I missed the mark (On the fandom not my ideas) or if you want to shower me with Love, please use the reviews to let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who followed/favourited and a special thanks to IscreamIceCream for those inspirational words. The pace will sort of remain at this speed with slight modulation. This is a hybrid between the book universe and the film universe plus I'm a sucker for disrupting canon.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Glee.**

* * *

Kurt adjusted his brooch and clasped his Marc Jacobs messenger bag closer to his side as he and Hermione walked from their first class of the year. Charms had proven to be quite to Kurt's liking; he was able to easily pick up their incantations and remember what each did due to his photographic memory, Professor Flitwick had commented on his natural aptitude but Kurt thought he was just being courteous. Despite their obviously conflicting views on the importance of the preservation of one's appearance; Kurt found that Hermione and he were very similar in their pursuit of knowledge and excellence. They found seats in the dungeon class room, near the front beside Neville.

"Kurt, this is Harry and his friend Ron." Hermione said with gesturing to the two boys sitting at the end of the desk, "Harry, Ron, this is Kurt."

"Hi," he smiled at each of them, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," Harry replied.

They were engaged in light conversation, trying to get a feel of what to expect from the lesson. Kurt knew that the potions master was his head of house but that didn't mean he expected any preferential treatment, if anything he knew the teacher would expect more of him. He fiddled with Finn's hair while they waited for the lesson to begin.

"Why are you sitting in front row?" he questioned the bigger boy as he jerked him back and forth by his ears.

"This was the only seat left when I got here." He spoke in a booming voice, Kurt shot him a disapproving look and he instantly lowered his voice, "Did you sleep okay?"

"You know me, I was so excited about the new school year that I stayed up all night pre-reading the prescribed text." He said as he kneaded his brother's face, "How are you? Were the other Hufflepuff students nice to you?"

"Yeah," Finn's face lit up, "there's this fourth year who said I have the perfect build to be a beater and he would help me make the team next year."

"Sexy."

"Who is that Hummel," Draco said with a smug smirk from behind him, "your boyfriend?" There was a roar of laughter around the classroom; Finn had turned red from anger. Kurt calmed him with a single touch and looked straight at Draco; this caused silence to sweep across the classroom.

"Why?" Kurt said with a purse of his lips, "Are you jealous?" This time even Hermione joined in on the laughter.

Professor Snape entered and put an immediate halt to the laughter. He began an obviously rehearsed monologue on the superiority of potions as a subject and how that would mean that most of us would not appreciate its fine art. Kurt was simply taken aback by the man's obvious misuse of hair product; the man's hair was greasy and hung like death on either side of his thin face, the man needed to invest in some volumising shampoo or from the look of things, any kind of shampoo.

He suddenly stopped his speech and looked at their row of desks, "Some of you may have come to Hogwarts in possession of skills so formidable that you don't find it necessary to pay attention." Hermione nudged Harry to stop writing as the potions master stepped closer and crossed his arms over his thin frame, flipping his onyx hair to the side. He stood in front of Harry, "Mr Potter, our new celebrity." There were murmurs about the classroom but Professor Snape soon commanded silence with a single look, "Tell me, what would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood?"

Due to his eidetic memory Kurt knew the answer to this question, a draught of living death, but he didn't dare answer the question. Hermione, on the other hand, had shot her hand up as soon as the answer came to her. He gently pulled her hand down and explained that this was Professor Snape making an example of Harry because he hadn't been listening.

"I don't know sir," Harry's voice was soft and submissive.

"You don't know? Let's try again," the potions master's tone was patronising but Kurt didn't dare question his authority in front of the other students, "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

In the stomach of a goat, Kurt thought to himself as Harry admitted that he didn't know. Professor Snape continued to fire question after question at Harry and he didn't know any of the answers until finally he burst out and demanded that the professor stop picking on him and instead allow people who want to answer questions to answer them. The class was instructed to open their textbooks to Cure for Boils; Kurt read the spell over twice before dividing and preparing his ingredients perfectly. By the time he was adding his horned slugs, Finn had become the first in their class to successfully brew a perfect cure for boils.

"But how?" he demanded of his brother, "What did you differently from me?"

"Well, you read the recipe twice and double checked all your measurements," Kurt nodded, "I just dove straight in and winged my way through it."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff." Professor Snape said after inspecting the potion closely, "Class dismissed, but only after you finish a respectable brew."

Neville's cauldron melted and spilled a putrid smelling liquid all over Kurt's robes; in that moment Kurt had decided that he didn't like Potions but made it his mission to excel in the class in spite of it.

"Professor Snape," he approached the man cautiously, "might I have a word?"

"Yes…" the man paused and raised a brow.

"Kurt Hummel." He cleared his throat, "I feel like I don't really have an aptitude for this subject but I'd like to make strides, do have any recommendations?"

"Stay away from Longbottom," he said without looking up from his work.

"I mean," Kurt snapped his fingers to draw the teacher's attention to him, "I know all the theory but I want to look into improve my practical application."

"You snap your fingers at me ever again and you'll be taken to the hospital wing in a liquidated form. Detention!" the man said, irritation obvious in his tone, "Now, if you keep applying yourself in the same fashion you did today you'll do just fine." The man stared at him intently.

"Thank you."

"Where are you from Mr Hummel?" the Professor looked him in the eye.

"I'm from London," Kurt was confused by the line of questioning but none the less answered truthfully.

"And your parents?" he asked politely, "What do they do?"

"My mother was an investment banker, my dad restores classic cars and Carole is a nurse." Kurt smiled, "Do you mind me asking why you're asking all these questions?"

"Well, as your head of house I have an obligation to find out more about my students," he turned away from him, "I was also under the impression that I might know your parents; you look quite like someone I once knew but they were a wizard and you're muggle-born."

"Oh okay," Kurt was about to turned and leave but stopped in his tracks, his curiosity peaked, "I'm actually adopted so there is a possibility I'm not muggle-born."

"Interesting," he said without even looking at him.

"Yeah but I doubt that," Kurt said with an odd bounce in his voice, "My theory is that one of those teenagers on Grimmauld Place got knocked up and decided to leave the baby with someone who doesn't know them."

"Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah, I live at number thirteen Grimmauld Place."

"I have a… friend at number twelve."

"There is no number twelve, it was a numbering error."

"Oh, okay."

Kurt said a quick goodbye before moving along.

~0~

After the first few days at Hogwarts Kurt admitted to himself that he was settling in rather well, he had taken to most of his classes easily; enjoying Charms and Transfiguration most but not being particularly fond of Herbology due to the dirty nature of the subject. He had written a detailed letter to his father, in which he had off loaded about everything; the group of new friends he had made, his strange pseudo-mentorship detention with Professor Snape, he made note to mention that he had been feeling slightly under the weather but didn't want to worry either his father or Carole so chose to keep details on that to a minimum.

Kurt had stopped by the owlery to send his letter before rushing off to the training grounds for his first flying lesson. He got to the green to find everyone huddled together, he saw Madam Hooch carrying someone off- he must have been really late if someone had already hurt themselves.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked as he joined the general masses.

"I had to send a letter, so I went to the owlery. "What happened here?"

"Neville lost control of his broom and broke his wrist."

"Neville's hurt?" Kurt exclaimed, "Where is he?"

"Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing," Hermione said in a reassuring voice, "he'll be fine."

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco said from the air, "Bit beyond your reach?"

"No way Harry," Hermione warned, "you heard what Madam Hooch said besides you don't even know how to fly."

"I'm with Hermione," Kurt added, "You could hurt yourself or worse, get expelled." But Harry flew off in pursuit of Draco anyway.

"What an idiot!" Hermione said with disgust in her voice. Kurt watched their little game of cat and mouse with equal distaste, "One of them is bound to get hurt."

"And I can't wait to laugh at that fool," Kurt quipped. Kurt saw Draco fling the rememberal at the wall; he whipped his wand out of his cloak to perform the arresto momentum charm to slow it down before it hit the wall, allowing Harry catch the remembral.

"Where'd you learn that spell?" Hermione asked with a displeased look on her face, "I know for sure it isn't in the first year Standard Book of Spells."

"I picked it up when I was writing lines for Professor Snape in detention," he thought about it as they followed their class mates to the congregation around the now hailed idiotic hero; he realised that he hadn't meant to learn that spell but he guessed it had stuck. "God I was hoping one of you would fall!"

"Potter," Professor McGonagall stood there with a very displeased look on her face, "Come with me."

"But Professor-" Kurt began.

"No, Mr Hummel," she said dismissively, leading Harry away.

"Well, you gave it a try." Hermione said with a dismissive shrug, "Now tell me, what other spells have you picked up?"

"Let's check on Neville and I'll tell you all about detention on the way there."

"Sure," they linked arms and walked off into the castle, "Now, why do you always have detention?"

"It's because I never sit with my house in the Great Hall," Kurt adjusted an imaginary stray hair, "but I told Professor Snape that I would rather serve detention everyday than sit with those vapid two-dimensional miscreants. Honestly, Gregory is the deepest of them all and he isn't that bright."

"You poor thing," she said in a soothing voice, "that stupid hat totally got you wrong."

"I know but what can I do?" Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, "Now, about detention. I generally sit there for an hour copying notes over and over, I have done the Standard Book of Spells grade one and two at least five times a piece."

"And that's how you picked that spell up?" she asked hanging onto his arm, "because you have to teach it to me, like for real!"

"I will. Good day Madam Pomphry," Kurt smiled his standard five thousand watt smile, "Is Neville Longbottom still here?"

"Good day, good day." She said in a pleasantly sing song voice, "Yes, Longbottom's over in bed three."

They whispered a quick thanks as they moved over to their injured friend, he was sitting up at the edge of the bed swinging his feet back and forth in a bored fashion while he hummed Bach softly.

"Neville," Kurt exclaimed in a sharp voice, "How are you?"

"Grandma?" Neville turned slowly to see a mortified Kurt.

"Grandma? Really?" Kurt appeared to be peeved by the question.

"You sounded just like her for a moment," Neville said shyly turning red, "And you kind of smell like her, like spring."

"Are you alright Neville?" Hermione questioned with an evident concern in her tone, "That was quite the fall, are you concussed?"

"No," he smiled at them and Kurt couldn't help smiling back at the purity of innocence, "I'm good, I just don't want to go back to be laughed at by everyone."

"They won't laugh at you," Neville shot Hermione with a bitch face that made Kurt feel proud, "Okay, they will laugh."

"But you'll have our support," Kurt said sitting down next to his close friend, "When they laugh, I'll curse all of them with warts."

"Kurt'll do it," Hermione said with a smile, "He already has detention every day, so really he has nothing to lose."

"Not every day," Kurt blushed slightly, "Now tell us, how did you end up like this?"

"I kicked off too early," Neville shrank into himself, "And then I lost control."

"Why?" Kurt forced Neville's gaze to meet theirs.

"I didn't want to be left behind again."

"Guys!" Ron stormed into the sanatorium, "Did you hear? Harry's the new Gryffindor seeker!"

"Ronald," Kurt sneered, "Always the example of sensitivity."

"Firstly, we're in the middle of something," Hermione scolded him, "and secondly, not a shred of concern for Neville's wellbeing! He could have haemorrhaged and died!"

"What?" Neville looked panicked.

"She's extending the truth to prove a point," Kurt whispered in his ear to reassure him.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled in defeat, "How are you Neville?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Now do you want to hear about Harry becoming Gryffindor seeker?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"We'll humour you," Hermione said with a twisted smile that made Kurt question his level of influence on her.

"So, old McGonagall came down to take him away and we all thought he was in trouble for sure," he was smiling to himself, "but she was taking to meet Oliver Wood and she had him added as the Gryffindor seeker and it is all thanks to you Neville."

"Neville," Harry announced as he arrived, "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Here's your rememberal," Harry tossed it to Neville who failed to catch it; its descent was intercepted by Hermione before it could hit the floor using the spell she just learned, "Brilliant Hermione!"

"I'll say!" Neville said in awe.

"How does it feel Harry?" Ron asked curiously, "being the youngest seeker in…"

"A century, according to McGonagall," Harry said with a shit eating grin, "It feels the same but weird; like what if I mess up?"

"Then we'll pour lighter fluid all over you and set you alight." Kurt said coldly, everyone turned to look at him in horror, "It's sarcasm. It's just a sport Harry, no one cares."

"What do you mean it's just a sport?" Ron exclaimed, "You know what, let's just go eat before I murder someone."

"Let's stay, because I would love to see who gets murdered." Kurt got all up in Ron's grill.

"Come on boys," Hermione said as she pulled them apart, "behave."

"Jesus just saved your life." Kurt said in a hoarse voice as Hermione led him out of the infirmary. They all went off to the great hall for dinner.

"Mr Hummel," Professor Snape said as he passed them near entrance as they were making their way to their seats, "let's save each other a lot of trouble, are you planning on sitting with a different house from your own tonight?"

"Probably." Kurt pursed his lips inn defiance, "I haven't decided yet."

"Then I'll see you in detention," he sneered at the rest of the group before making his way to the head table.

"Can he do that?" Harry asked in a huff of anger.

"Kurt enjoys detention," Hermione intervened, "that's where he learns spells like the one that's saved Neville's rememberal twice."

"And it gives me something to do instead of bonding with Dumb, Dumber and Obnoxious," Kurt cringed, "Speak of the antichrist."

"Potter, how'd it go with McGonagall?" Draco was smug and arrogant as he slurred out of a sideways smirk; Vincent and Gregory laughed on cue as they always did.

"Well, actually-" Hermione began only to be stopped in her tracks.

"Not as badly as you'd think considering I'm still here," Harry's face withheld any sign of what he was thinking, everyone looked confused but Kurt merely pursed his lips quizzically.

"Old McGonagall must be losing her touch," Draco spat at the bespectacled boy, "or she's playing favourites; someone's got to teach you a lesson."

"And who might that be?" Ron quipped; he clearly neither understand how these verbal standoffs worked nor did he know his role as a yes-man in a bitch off, "You?"

"Yes," Draco stepped even closer to Harry, if that is possible, and got all up in his grill; "I challenge you to a little duel; after lights out in the trophy room."

"Harry that's against like… a hundred different school rules," Hermione interjected but Harry continued his stare off with Draco, "And you're not listening to me."

"I'll be there," Harry said softly, "Bring your A-game."

"Yeah, we'll be there!" Ron said punching the air.

"No one invited you Weasley!" Draco exclaimed before storming off.

"So you're just going ignore everything that Hermione just said and the obvious danger to go through with this anyway?" Kurt asked calmly.

"What do you think?" Ron enquired, "He wasn't going to take that from some Slytherin scum."

"Careful," Kurt warned, "I'm one of those supposed 'Slytherin Scum' and I am quite well versed in the use of my wand unlike you who can't even turn a rat yellow."

"You told them?"

"It was funny!"

"I think you might actually be more hopeless than I am." Neville chuckled to himself.

"Let's put it to a vote then," Ron finally screamed with his hands raised in defeat.

"No," Harry stopped everyone, "I'm doing this."

"What an idiot!" Kurt and Hermione said simultaneously.

~0~

Kurt stood in the trophy room waiting for everyone to arrive, he didn't even actually know why he was here; was it to see his first magical duel and learn from a practical situation or was it his insatiable desire to ridicule the loser that had brought him here. He saw Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry coming down the corridor to relieve his boredom; he had read every trophy in the room at least twice in a poor effort to pass the time.

"Well," Ron said looking rather pleased with himself, "it seems both naysayers have decided to join us tonight."

"'It seems…' shut up!" Kurt said in a rather dismissive tone, "I'm here for educational reasons."

"Wow Kurt," Harry said with a chuckle, "only you could make breaking the rules and having a magical duel sound boring."

Kurt laughed falsely, "Oh, aren't we sassy tonight."

"Quiet," Neville said suddenly, "Someone's coming."

They all hid in plain sight in anticipation for whoever might be approaching. It was Mrs Norris, which mean Filch wasn't far behind.

"Why do I get the feeling that this was a set-up?" Hermione asked as they ran down the corridor.

"This is not the time to be smug," Ron exclaimed.

Neville stopped suddenly, "We're not supposed to be here."

"Yeah," Kurt said pulling him along, "We're supposed to be in bed."

"No," He shrugged out of Kurt's grip, "This is the third floor corridor on the left side."

"So?" Ron said impatiently.

"Professor Dumbledore said that it was out of bounds to all those who don't want to die. He actually said die!"

"Come on," Hermione said sternly, "I'd rather die than be expelled!"

They ran till they reached the end of the dim corridor. They had come to a dead end with nothing but an old locked door.

"Shit!" Ron exclaimed.

"Step aside!" Hermione approached the door, "Alohomora."

The door was unlocked and they all pushed to get in first. Kurt never seemed to stop being amazed by Hermione's superior use of knowledge they both possessed, she thought on her feet and that worked out well in sticky situations.

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven." He and Hermione said at the same time.

"You guys have got to stop doing that!" Harry said finally.

"Good thing this door was locked." Neville said with a smile, "I did not want to go to detention."

"I know can you imagine what kind of scum they have in detention?" Ron said in a loud voice.

"Hey!" Kurt said loudly in a high pitched voice, "I always have detention."

"Exactly," Ron said, "Like most Slytherin students, you are there discussing evil."

"With Fred and George!" He quipped at the ginger boy.

"Guys." Harry said softly.

"I don't even know why you're here."

"Guys." He repeated once more with more body in his voice.

"I don't know why they haven't sent you home for incompetence."

"Guys!" Harry spoke firmly yet softly, "There's a reason this door was locked."

They all turned to see a giant three headed dog waking from a light slumber; none of them moved a muscle. The dog started snarling; they all started screaming and climbing over each other to get out of the door first, all except for Neville who seemed to have accepted his ultimate demise and was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. As the dog drew near to one of his only friends, Kurt panicked but he couldn't think of any way to save Neville.

"Reducio!" he screamed as the dog slobbered over Neville, suddenly the dog began to shrink till it was no bigger than a stick of butter. "Neville, let's go! Don't ever just give up like that!"

He led him out into the maze of stairs, "Sorry Granma." He said wiping his eyes.

"I'm not your Granma!" Kurt said loudly, he calmed down slightly and in a soothing voice continued; "just go to sleep Neville."

~0~

As Kurt was packing up after Defence Against the Dark Arts Neville came and stood in front of him awkwardly; Kurt waited for the boy to say something but he remained completely silent, shuffling from heel to toe.

"Neville," Kurt said cautiously.

"Hi Kurt," he said in cheery voice.

"How are you?" Kurt was confused by the boy's odd behaviour, "Are you alright?"

"I'm well, thank you." He gave Kurt an unsettling smile, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Kurt stopped by the door, "I have detention, so later."

"I'll walk with you."

"Okay," Kurt smiled slightly, "How are you feeling after our adventure last night?"

"Better," he blushed slightly, "Sorry for calling you Granma again."

"It's okay," Kurt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "now, I don't mean to be rude but this is sort of my stop, how can I help you?"

"Nothing," Neville smiled sweetly, "I knew that you were going to be walking alone so I thought I would do something nice."

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest."

"See you later."

Kurt waved off his friend before knocking on the potions master's office door.

"Don't bother coming in," the man looked rather displeased, "it's seems your constant infractions have caught the attention of the headmaster."

"What?"

"Follow me," the older man took off in a brisk walk, Kurt struggled to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Professor Snape stopped suddenly; Kurt wasn't expecting their sudden halt thus resulting in a messy collision.

"Was I unclear or are you hard of hearing?" Professor Snape towered over Kurt, "I said that we were going to the headmaster."

"You were unclear."

"I beg your pardon?" the man growled, revealing his discoloured teeth, "Liquorice Snaps."

Kurt was confused by the statement, "Professor, are you feeling quite alright?"

"Just go Hummel!" he flipped his hair out of his face, "Before I do something I'll regret."

Kurt climbed the spiral staircase; he was nervous, he had come to revere the legend of Professor Dumbledore during his short stay at Hogwarts. It seemed everyone had a story to tell about the man's great history and the legend of his lifetime; it intimidated Kurt. How had he rose to such an admired stature of fame that it made Kurt wonder why he would choose to squander it in this office; he didn't even get the gratitude of moulding young minds, he just did the administrative work. Kurt gently knocked on the door; it opened and allowed him to enter.

"Please, come in Mr Hummel," the elder man stood before him in elegant, floor length, vivid tangerine robes and a matching fez with gold tassels.

Kurt puckered up all his courage and put on his brave face. He took in the majesty of the circular room, he was enamoured by the way the light that was let in by the large stained glass bay windows danced on the portraits; projecting all the hues under the sun onto the book shelves that covered a large quantity of the room. He walked by a beautiful peacock like red bird sitting proudly on a perch; Kurt stopped to admire its whimsical crimson and gold feathers, he was in awe of their eccentricity and the way they reflected the light like they were made of rubies and rose gold.

"Good Afternoon Professor Dumbledore," Kurt said in a soothing and controlled voice, "I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the man smiled, "liquorice snap?"

"No, thank you." Kurt smiled back at the man in effort to unsettle him, "Jenny Craig, I couldn't possibly."

Dumbledore raised an inquisitive brow and Kurt knew he had him hook, line and sinker. "Tell me Kurt- May I call you Kurt?"

"I would prefer it."

"Tell me Kurt, how is that in the short time that you've been at Hogwarts you have managed to get more detentions than any single first year in the history of Hogwarts?"

"Well," Kurt smiled to himself; he spoke with confidence and spontaneity, "I'm really struggling to find my place amongst my fellow Slytherin house students as many of them are half or purebloods and tend to band together in their knowledge of the magical world." He stopped to adjust his hair, "As a result of my feelings of exclusion I tend to sit with my friends from the other houses at meal times, an instant detention."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore said in an understanding voice, "you were raised in the muggle world correct?"

"Yes sir," Kurt spoke flatly, he didn't want his emotional manipulation of the older man to be too obvious, "I was adopted by Albert and Christine Hummel, but my father would die if he heard me call him Albert."

"And you don't know who your birth parents are?" the man enquired, "I'm curious."

"No," Kurt was abrupt as the subject of his biological parents was one that caused him great discomfort, "Nobody seems to know and I'm quite fine keeping it that way."

"Curious." The man was silent for a while before he continued, "You appear to be a very well-adjusted young man, with a maturity that is far beyond your years."

"Thank you."

"That's not a complement," Kurt's face dropped, "may I speak freely?"

"It is your office." Kurt could feel the sass returning to his tone.

"You remind me of myself at your age."

Kurt raised a curious brow, "Isn't that a bit of a rash statement considering you only just met me?"

"Ha, that is true but word of your scholastic aptitude has travelled," he smiled, "the only teachers who haven't sang your praises are Professor Snape- he doesn't sing anyone's praises and between you and I, I don't think he has the voice for it- the other is Professor Sprout."

"And I told her that herbology was too outdoorsy for me."

"The walls have eyes and ears," his voice had remained unchanged, with minimal modulation, "they say you're well adjusted. I'm going to give you some advice because 'it is my office'; forget about being well-adjusted, you can be well-adjusted when you're forty or when you're a hundred! If you squander your youth you'll be left with nothing but regrets and an unfulfilled hunger for youth."

"Thank you for that advise," Kurt smiled politely, "I'll be sure to take it under consideration and give it all due attention."

"Or you could completely disregard it like most people your age would," Kurt shot the man a confused look, "Stop overthinking life, you're young. You may go."

Kurt grabbed his shoulder bag and turned a full 360, "does it ever make mistakes? The hat, I mean, does the hat ever put people in the wrong house?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't really fit in with the other people in my house," he let out a little laugh but he knew that it didn't reach his eyes, "I don't display any of the qualities that Slytherin house is based on."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm not cunning or shrewd and we just had a meeting about my obsession with most rules. I'm not a pureblood either; I'm just not their usual cup of tea."

Dumbledore's face was creased by deep contemplation, "Might I speak frankly?" Kurt egged him on, "You are quite the intellectual and, according the words on the wind, you have proved yourself quite resourceful. As for your ambition it is quite evident in the way in which you carry yourself, you've been giving yourself detention so you could copy advanced texts that are harder to come by; if that isn't self-preservation, I don't know what is."

Kurt blushed slightly at the mention of his manipulation of the potions master, "How'd you know? About my detention scheme."

"I don't think a student like yourself would have detention as often as you do," Dumbledore smiled, "If you were a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw; you'd want to spend that time with friends or in the library."

Kurt turned to leave, "Thank you sir."

"Oh Mr Hummel," Kurt stopped just short of the door, "That is a lovely brooch; where did you get it? Is it in celebration of your placement in Slytherin?"

Kurt looked at the emerald encrusted serpent wrapped around an oval cut sapphire, "it's a family heirloom; it has been passed down from mother to daughter till finally my mother just had me."

"It is quite lovely," he came forward to examine it closely, "Quite exquisite indeed."

"I have a whole collection of about five. My gran used to say that they were bewitched because her gran told her they were stolen for our ancestor by her husband from an evil sorceress." He laughed to himself, "She wasn't all there."

"Evil sorceresses and cursed jewellery," Professor Dumbledore laughed, "That's almost as crazy as the existence of a secret magic world."

Kurt threw his hands up in surrender, "Okay, she might have been telling the truth, anything is possible."

Kurt left the headmaster's office feeling more confused than ever about whether or not he was actually in trouble. He waltzed across the courtyard in a confused daze; the headmaster had called him into his office to insult and debase his character, Kurt wasn't sure he liked this school anymore.

"Kurt!" Kurt started looking around the courtyard to see who was calling his name, "Liz!"

"Finn," he scowled at the unwelcomed nickname Finn had given him when they met in day care, "I hear you but I don't see you."

"I'm right here," Finn said suddenly standing beside Kurt and startling him. Kurt jumped back and bumped into the young boy flanking his other side, nearly falling over but being caught by the taller boy, "I was practicing using people's blind spots for quidditch, Cedric is teaching me."

Kurt looked at the boy who was holding him up, "Nice to meet you Cedric," Cedric helped Kurt back into an upright position, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I feel like I've heard so much about you."

"Not nearly as much as I've heard about Finn's amazing little brother," Cedric smiled and it made Kurt's knees wobble like he was a school girl with a crush, "he tells anyone who will listen that you're the smartest person in the world."

Kurt blushed; it was one thing to be complemented by Finn but another to hear it coming from someone as handsome as Cedric, "Finn tends to exaggerate," Kurt couldn't stop smiling at the older boy, he was kind of smitten, "I'm really just an ordinary student."

Finn tried to interject, "Kurt?"

'Shut up Finn!' he beamed at his brother in an angry tone but his smile did not falter. "Tell me about yourself; where are you from? Who are you wearing? How do you get such tone in your biceps? What are your hobbies?"

They walked off discussing the minor unimportant details of their lives while Finn trailed behind with a scowl on his face.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it :) I enjoy writing for you. Any suggestions or guidance, halla at a hommie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I felt like I wanted to fill their days and disrupt canon so here's a bit I made up... hope you like it, I did a bit of research before I wrote this but it is open to interpretation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Finnocence!" Kurt smiled at his brother, "I'm going to use Scuttle to send home a letter; I have a long list of demands for the upcoming winter; would you like me to put anything on the list for you?"

"You can't use Scuttle, I don't know where he is." Finn's forehead was creased in profound contemplation, "I haven't seen him since yesterday and I'm really worried about him."

"You lost your owl?" Kurt rubbed circles into his temples, he let out a deep breath, "When exactly was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday at lunch time."

"Have you checked the owlery?" Finn looked confused, "Have you heard of the owlery?"

"I want to say yes…"

"Where was he sleeping all this time?"

"I don't know, I'm at school when he sleeps," Finn smiled, "I always assumed he came back from owl parties and slept in his cage, I even fluffed his pillow daily."

"So, he's in the owlery." Kurt was frustrated by the waste of his time, he took his seat: behind Hermione and Ron, between Dean and Neville.

"Attention, today we finish off on the mending charm." Professor Flitwick spoke firmly, "Wrist movement is key in the perfect execution of all spells; a rigid spiral movement. Annunciate your words; 'Reparo'."

The man urged them to practice but Kurt just didn't have the heart for school today; he was bloated and felt lethargic, the last thing he wanted to do was put on a circus of helping people master remedial magic. He watched as Neville struggled to get it right and knew then that he couldn't let him suffer any longer.

"Neville, it's a triangular spiral," the boy imitated him, "now say it clearly, reh-PAH-roh."

"Okay, I'll try." Neville concentrated on what he was doing which made a small crease appear over his left brow and his mouth to twitch. The boy tried the spell as instructed.

"Look everybody; we have two people who've managed to successfully execute the spell," Professor Flitwick clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Well done to Ms Granger and Mr Hummel, five points each."

"Actually Professor," Kurt said disrupting the man, "it was Neville who executed the spell."

"Oh, apologies and congratulations to Mr Longbottom," He smiled broadly, "ten points for showing great improvement."

Neville smiled at Kurt, "thanks for that, I couldn't have done it without you."

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "I feel like you're not realising your full potential because you let your insecurities cripple you."

Neville looked down to his lap, "Sure, you might have bad luck but come on," Kurt gestured to the way he was dressed, "If I let everyone's opinions of me get me down, how far do you think I'd get in life?"

"Well," Neville twiddled his thumbs for a moment, "despite the way you dress, you have so many other great qualities; you're smart and kind and so pretty."

Kurt smiled uneasily at being called 'pretty', "And I own every part of me, from my oddities to my prettiness." Kurt reached out for the other boy's hand, he tilted and gave him a comforting smile, "Neville, you need to learn to love every part of you, despite what the world thinks."

"But I'm not like you."

"No one is like me!" Kurt screamed causing Neville to recoil in fear as though he'd been bitten, Kurt realised how crazy he sounded.

"What was that Mr Hummel?" Professor Flitwick asked, the concern was evident on his aged face.

"Nothing," He smiled falsely, "just frustrated by this spell but Neville's helping me through it."

Professor Flitwick didn't buy the poorly thought out lie, "Okay, keep your outbursts to a minimum and come see me after this lesson."

"Sorry about flipping my top. I just took a while to work through my set of circumstances and they incomparable to anyone else's because we're all unique." Kurt let out nostalgic sigh.

Neville looked confused, "What exactly do I get over my insecurities?"

"Oh yes," Kurt said as he snapped back to reality, "You need to stand more firmly by yourself."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Well," Kurt pursed his lips for a moment, "You need to stop letting people walk all over you and intimidate you; except for me, that is." Neville was baffled by what Kurt was saying but Kurt refused to let that deter him from what he was saying, "You let other people undermine your magical and scholastic ability. Look at Cedric Diggory, he's a model of self-confidence; speaks softly, carries a big stick."

"Speak softly, carry a big stick?" Neville looked even more confused by this point, "Is that some kind of metaphor?"

"It was the way in which former American president Theodore Roosevelt strived to carry himself," Kurt smiled sweetly at other boy, "You just have to be able to cash the checks your mouth is writing, be morally sound and be just in all you do and say."

Kurt got up dramatically and strut over to Professor Flitwick's desk, he was nervous about having upset his biggest fan. He approached the man cautiously, "Professor Flitwick, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, do you know that you are amongst the most promising students in your year group?" Kurt blushed at the professor's remarks but knew they were not far from the truth.

"Yes professor," Kurt was very cautious not to seem arrogant in case he was in trouble.

"As such I would like to invite you to form a team of first year students to represent Hogwarts in the B.A.T, are you familiar with the B.A.T?"

"No."

"The B.A.T is the Basic Academic Tournament," Professor Flitwick seemed exceptionally pleased with himself as he went on to explain; "They are a tournament hosted at a different school each year, teams of five participate in a series of academic challenges that adapted to challenge them outside the standard school curricular. I know that your house master will tell you more about them but as a world champion duellist, I see a lot of raw talent in you and think you could win gold."

"Oh professor," Kurt was shocked; he hadn't been expecting that, he wasn't sure what he was expecting but not that, "I don't think I'm even remotely good enough, Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of our age- maybe you should speak to her."

"You are a truly gifted young wizard," Professor Flitwick smiled with the utmost sincerity, "You may be the most naturally gifted student I've taught in my tenure at Hogwarts."

"You are being much too kind."

"Your modesty is also refreshing," the man seemed to allow his mind for a moment, "The last student to show half as much promise as you considered herself a god amongst men."

"Oh," Kurt blushed guiltily because he knew that he wasn't as innocent as the man had portrayed him to be, "I really believe there must others who would be equally suited and just as deserving of this opportunity."

"If you mean Miss Granger, I think Professor McGonagall might have already mentioned it to her," the short man paused, "please give it some thought though."

"I'll be sure to do that." Kurt left the classroom still slightly confused by the Charms Master's proposition; he didn't see himself as anything more that an ordinary student with a good memory and knack for hard work, nothing more.

He hurried and caught up with his closest friend in the corridor, "You little whore!" he said with a laugh, "Why didn't you tell me about your invitation to participate in the B.A.T?"

"The invitation is not to participate, it's to audition." Hermione stopped suddenly with a confused look on her face, "How did you know- Shut up! They asked you to audition too?"

"Wait a minute, we have to audition?" Kurt was under the impression that he'd already made the team. "When? How? Why do I get the feeling you know more about this than me?"

"I don't know that any more than that and I mostly drew conclusions based on what McGonagall told me,"

"So you're ruffling my feathers based on speculation?" he gave Hermione a disappointed stare and a shake of his head before rushing off to the owlery to post his letter.

"Kurt!" she suddenly shouted down the hallway, "Wait!" Kurt stopped; everyone had turned their attention to the pair of them. The bushy haired girl stopped right in front of him, in wheezy messy pile; she pulled herself together and handed Kurt a small envelope. "Professor Snape said to give this to you; it's of the utmost importance."

"Thanks Hermione, nobody like you." He read the parchment enclosed in the envelope twice over before realizing that it was an invitation rather than a summons to tea with the Head of House, "What time is it?"

"It's ten past three," Hermione looked quite confused by the question, "Why?"

"Because I'm late for tea with Professor Snape!" Kurt took off down the hall in a gallant sprint, swiftly evading the students in an effort to get to the dungeon before Professor Snape lost his cool.

"What's your hurry Kurt?" A voice said with a chuckle.

"Afraid you'll be late for detention?" a second almost identical voice said.

"Worse," He said trying to get around the Weasley twins, "I'm late for tea with Professor Snape, can I take a rain check on mindless banter?"

"Banter?" George asked.

"Mindless?" Fred countered.

"And there we were thinking we were friends." They said in unison, it made Kurt wonder if that's what he and Hermione sounded like when they spoke.

"Got to go," Kurt said squeezing between them, "I'll make it up to you."

He carried on running till he came to the corridor in front of Professor Snape's office, he primped and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," Professor Snape did not sound pleased in the least bit. Kurt entered the office cautiously, "Mr Hummel, how lovely of you to grace us with your presence. We are not worthy."

Kurt chose to ignore the malice in the older man's voice, "Sorry professor," Kurt swept his eyes across the room, he recognized everyone at once: Draco was sitting smugly next to Gregory, who didn't look the least bit comfortable, sitting next to the ever aggressive Millicent Bulstrode who was staring dagger into the ever beautiful Daphne Greengrass, who couldn't meet anyone's gaze due to crippling shyness. Kurt took his seat between the Millicent and Gregory; Millicent now had to turn her head back and forth in order to alternate between staring at Daphne and Kurt.

Professor Snape stood next to small table in the corner, "How do you like your tea Mr Hummel?"

"Chai," He paused at the looks he received form his peers, "Black, no sugar with a slice of lemon. Thank you."

The atmosphere was thick with animosity; he could feel Draco's eyes on his right side and Millicent's on his left, "Where've you been Hummel?" Draco finally asked breaking the silence, "Where with your boyfriend Potter?"

"No," Kurt said with an air of indifference, "Was in a meeting with Professor Flitwick."

"Was it about your incompetence in charms?" Draco remained completely smug.

Kurt smiled shyly whilst the others held their breath, "No, it was about your mom's back hair, we're working on a cure."

The room was filled with laughter, "Do you know why I called you here?" Professor Snape asked cutting through the laughter.

"We're in trouble." Gregory said first.

"No," the man stood over them, "You're actually here because you each display great potential in a respective subject and as such have been selected to represent Slytherin in the try-outs for the Hogwarts B.A.T team in a week. Make no mistake, Slytherin usually makes up the majority of the team and I expect nothing less of you five."

"B.A.T?" Millicent demanded.

This prompted Professor Snape to run through the general information on the tournament, "The tournament is primarily a quiz on magical knowledge assessing spell, potion and herb use. Two of the members on the team will participate in a duelling tournament."

Kurt cleared his throat of the bitter tea- so not chai- when Draco got in ahead of him, "And I'll be our duelling champion."

"No," Professor Snape snapped, "Mr Hummel will be the duellist and for the try-outs he will captain this team."

"Me?" Kurt said choking on droplets of tea that had gone down the wrong pipe, he was patted gently yet firmly by Gregory until he had fully recovered; Kurt smiled a quick thank you before continuing, "I'm not sure I'm fit to lead."

"He isn't!" Draco whined, "What does this mudblood know about anything?"

"That language is unacceptable," Professor Snape said firmly, "Detention. Kurt Hummel is the top first year student in your house and as such possesses the required knowledge to guide all of you. Kurt is also a reader which means he will be able to refer you to texts that can help you."

Professor Snape gestured to him, as if to pass the baton, "Firstly; hi, I'm not sure if you all know me but I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Secondly; the first three bits of reading are for general knowledge- _Hogwarts: A History_, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty First Century _and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_." Kurt paused to smile at his constituents, "Any questions?"

"Are these books available in the library?" Daphne asked softly in a slightly nasal voice.

"Yes they are and I have a copy of all three with additional notes."

"How was this team picked?" Gregory asked in a low raspy voice.

"Well…" Kurt suddenly stopped, "I actually don't know, how exactly was this team assembled?"

"I selected you based on the advisement of Draco Malfoy," the man paused, "All except for Mr Hummel whom I personally selected."

"Is that why you asked me about the best first years? Why isn't Crabbe here instead of this muggle-born?" Draco gestured to Kurt, "At least Crabbe's a pure-blood."

Kurt felt that he could take no more, "Because my try-out is merely a formality," Kurt smirked, "Every member of staff knows that my knowledge retention is superior to that of any first year student. I know more spells and more strategies than any of you or any of your pure-blood friends, that's why I'm on this team."

"Any other questions?" the aggression had crept its way into his voice, he was met by silence and blank stares, "Good. Dismissed."

~0~

Kurt had grown tired of helping those miscreants figure out knowledge that, according to Draco Malfoy, they possessed naturally due to their pure-blood status. The team had met eight times in the last four weeks; Kurt would go over remedial spells, revise the past six weeks' worth of school work and assign them additional reading materials. After the first few meetings Kurt realised that he was mostly being ignored by his peers in favour of Draco's more practical suggestions; all except for Daphne Greengrass who chose to listen with precise intent, it made Kurt feel like his efforts weren't completely wasted.

Today would be the day of ultimate satisfaction or unrivalled failure; had he been successful in training and educating the team compiled by his polar opposite? They may have fared reasonably in the theoretical but that mostly because he answered almost all of the questions apart from Gregory who seemed to have caught a thing or two in herbology, maybe there was a future for him as a glorified magical gardener. On the other hand, the other houses had done well for themselves; though Kurt had been pleasantly surprised by his brother's presence, Finn had shown a superior knowledge of potions. They had lost Millicent, who was eliminated due to having poor participation and no correct answers, and Daphne, who was eliminated because she was too shy to answer any questions. The only other team to suffer such losses was the Gryffindor team, who lost Seamus Finnegan and Ron; Kurt had been exceedingly pleased to see Ron eliminated although he would have fancied a chance to humiliate him in a duel. Kurt stood before professor McGonagall and drew a number for his duelling audition, he drew eleven which meant he'd be facing Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff in the first round; the boy in question didn't seem the least bit intimidating but rather seemed to be cowering from Kurt as he approached him.

"Hi," He smiled sweetly, "I'm Kurt, and I'll be your opposition in the first round."

"I know who you are," Kurt raised an arched brow, "You always answer questions in Charms and you're Professor Flitwick's favourite student."

Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable, he knew that for him anonymity would always be out of reach but he didn't see himself as a teacher's pet, "I just wanted to wish you all the best for our duel."

"Are you trying to psych me out?" the taller boy asked with slight aggression, "Because everyone knows that you're the better student."

With hands held high in surrender, Kurt spoke in a calming voice, "I'm just genuinely being nice." Wayne's face softened, "I wish you all the best and I hope you make the team."

"Thanks brah," he smiled at Kurt; it wasn't much of a smile, more like gas pains, before punching him on the shoulder, "Same."

Kurt gave the boy forced smile before walking away in distaste of his horrid manner. Heroine as always was talking to herself whilst Ron tried to stuff useless knowledge into Harry's mind in a failed attempt to be helpful and stay relevant. Kurt was raised to always be competitive and to give all competitions his all but not if it flies in the face of friendship, his father had instilled in both Finn and him the importance of competing graciously, so it was with that grace that he approached his friends.

"Neville, Harry, Hermione; congratulations on making it this far," Kurt smiled with false sweetness, he was gracious but the bitch within just couldn't let Ron be, "Ron, I can't say I'm surprised you didn't qualify for the duelling try-out but we all know it's for your own good."

Neville smiled broadly, "Thanks Kurt."

"Bloody hell, why can't you just leave us alone?" Ron spoke as though he represented the interests of the trio but Kurt knew he didn't have that kind of power.

Kurt chose to ignore him and disregard all he'd said as though he didn't exist, "Are you guys ready for your duels?"

"Yes."

"No," Hermione cried in a panicked frenzy, "I'm not ready, I don't know enough spells."

"Calm down," Harry said soothingly, "who are you up against?"

"Gregory Goyle," she took a deep breath, "Don't tell me I'm set because he appears to be a big oaf, I've seen him in the library when he's alone plus trained by Kurt."

"So," Ron said, "Kurt isn't all that."

"He's the best in our year," Harry said frankly.

"And he knows more advanced spells than any other first year," Hermione said with the panic returning to her voice.

"Listen," Kurt finally interjected, "Hermione, you are the brightest young witch of our age; you will go out there and do yourself proud. Now go out there and make a fool of Gregory."

Ron began with a sneer, "I wouldn't tru-"

"Shut up Ron!" Neville finally said in strong voice that startled Kurt for a moment, he calmed his voice before continuing, "Kurt is trying to help her and you're just bitter you didn't make the duelling tournament."

""Thank you Neville," Kurt couldn't help but blush because Neville had tried to be his knight in shining armour, "All the best Hermione."

She scurried onto stage and took her position; the rules were read out, they were to disarm not harm their opponent. As quickly as Professor Flitwick had signalled the start of the duel, Gregory lay face down across the duelling strip with Hermione left standing taller. The first real magical duel he witnessed and he'd blinked it away, all those that followed were rather monotonous in comparison; Draco had disarmed Susan Bones from Hufflepuff quite easily, Harry and Sue Li had a lengthy back and forth casting of menial spells till finally the Ravenclaw's stamina gave way, Ravenclaw's Anthony Goldstein had been defeated by Finn quite easily which pleased Kurt as he and Finn had never been in direct competition with each other and this would be a good chance to see the better brother. The final duel before his own was between Neville and Stephen Cornfoot; Kurt watched with nervous intent, he knew that Neville could do this but the question was, would he? Kurt watched as Neville anxiously faced the rake thin Ravenclaw before humiliating the boy in a similar manner to which Hermione had Gregory.

Kurt drew a deep breath as he faced the diminutive Hufflepuff boy; Wayne bowed and Kurt froze for a moment in panic, his mind had gone blank! Wayne stayed bowed waiting for Kurt to bow back, Kurt nodded his head in acknowledgement, Wayne stood with his wand at ready whilst Kurt stood in panic with arms by his side as Professor Fliwick counted them down to start of the duel.

Taking a fighting pose Wayne screamed his first incantation as though it were a war cry, "E

"Protego," Kurt said instinctively deflecting the spell, "Alarte Ascendare," Wayne was flung ten feet off the ground, as he plummeted to the ground Kurt flicked his wand and spoke his final incantation, "Depulso."

Wayne was flung about until it was ultimately obvious that Kurt was the victor; Kurt curtsied to the crowd of their peers whilst the other boy puked out his guts. Kurt was too adrenaline pumped to notice anything other than results; Padma Petil from Ravenclaw annihilated Hufflepuff's Hannah Abbot and young Ravenclaw, Isobel MacDougal, barely beat Roger Malone who was Hufflepuff's last standing competitor aside from Finn. The first round ended with one Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, two Slytherins and three Gryffindors left in the running.

The second round was opened by a fiery duel between Draco and Hermione, Kurt took note that the level of spells had increased; it seemed that both parties were out to seriously maim as opposed to the recommended disarming. Kurt could see a spell or two he'd taught to Hermione in the mix but her duelling style was too rigid and it was costing her. She did end the duel on her terms with a mild stunning spell, Kurt was proud of her even if she'd left him as the last standing Slytherin.

Harry seemed to have an air of arrogance about him as he approached Finn; Kurt admitted that his brother wasn't the brightest star in the night sky, he knew never to underestimate him and that seemed to be a mistake Harry was about to make. Two quick spells later, Harry was lying face down with his spectacles an arm's length away.

Kurt stood facing Neville, "No hard feelings."

"Bring it!" Neville quipped.

They bowed to each other, Kurt waited for their queue to begin before casting his shielding spell to counter Neville's disarming charm. Kurt knew that he respected Neville too much to humiliate him by defeating him with the exact same strategy or by going easy on him; "Stupify," he stunned Neville then decided to end it all with a non-verbal body binding curse but Neville deflected it which aggravated Kurt, he smiled wickedly, "Let's play."

Neville seemed unfazed by the threatening tone Kurt had adopted, "Reducto."

Kurt effortlessly blocked the curse by levitating furniture into its path, "Levicorpus. While Neville was hoisted in the air he repeated the stunning spell, knocking Neville across the Great Hall.

The last duel of the second round was between the last two Ravenclaws but apparently their strategy included Padma being the Ravenclaw champion to progress to the third round because Isobel didn't even try to counter or block Padma's disarming charm. At the end of the second round, as though by some dark force, there was a member of each house remaining.

They took a short break between rounds, Kurt was approached by the rest of his original team, "Hey guys," he smirked smugly because for a change it was his turn, "Tough luck, if only you'd listened to me instead of some ignorant parasite that was defeated in close to no time."

"Shut up Hummel," Draco sniffled, "Granger obviously cheated."

"We just came to with you good luck," Gregory said with a shy smile, "Do well for Slytherin." The entire team smiled aside from Draco who was still sulking. Kurt personally wasn't particularly fond of his teammates and he knew that this gesture wasn't about him but rather their competitive nature driving their almost bearable behaviour; something deep in Kurt could help but be touched by their failed attempt at civil behaviour.

"Don't mess up Fancy Pants," Millicent said successfully killing what little faith Kurt still had in their humanity. He rolled his eyes and shooed them away as Hermione and Finn took the stand, they face each other and bowed before Professor Flitwick gave them the nod to begin.

Hermione still lacked fluidity in her moves so despite her superior knowledge, that she'd gained from Kurt, Finn managed to breakdown her duelling strategy into singular moves; this allowed him to easily counter and attack her. After a short duel, Hermione was defeated due to her lack of style and the under developed consciousness of battle.

Kurt took his position; Padma didn't seem intimidated by his obvious knowledge of spells and charms, he would enjoy changing that. He bowed in an overly elaborate manner and took starting pose, Croisé Devant.

"Flipendo," Kurt began, knocking the Ravenclaw over.

She landed with an elegance that angered Kurt, she was good, "Verdimillious." The sparks that shot out her wand stung Kurt and caused him to become disorientated, "Icendio."

As the flames shot toward Kurt he barely had time to react, he jumped out of the way and got angry, "Aguamenti!" A strong spout of water shot out of the tip of Kurt's wand, he quickly shaped it into a wall of entrapment for his opponent, "Glacius."

He stared at the girl trapped in ice with just her face free; she struggled for a moment before accepting defeat, "I give up."

"Finite incantatem." Kurt said releasing her.

Kurt was quite chuffed until he realised that it was him and Finn in the finale; he wasn't sure if this made defeating him harder or easier but he bowed none the less and took his preferred starting position.

"Stupify," Finn started as soon as they were signalled to begin, Kurt had grown tired of everyone else just using the same strategy when he went through the effort of coming up with different strategies for each of them.

He slid to the side and decided to take the lazy man's way out and repeat his strategies in a slightly altered way, "Carpe Retractum." Kurt flung Finn ten feet into the air and then slammed him on the ground before he threw him at the back wall.

Finn was back on his feet in no time, "Tarantallegra."

Kurt didn't feel any different or for that fact like anything was happening, "Dancing feet?"

"Uh-huh," Finn smiled proudly.

"My feet are already always dancing." Kurt danced form left to right in an effort to confuse Finn and work with the curse, "Glacius," he froze Finn's feet in place, "Incendio!"

"Aguamenti," Finn countered as expected.

The water evaporated and filled the room with thick steam; just the way Kurt wanted it, in case he failed. He pointed his wand at the ceiling and spoke the incantation, "fulgur percusserit." A bolt of blue lightning shot into his wand, the lightning flowed through his body like an irresistibly powerful energy before he directed it to just before Finn's feet, knocking his brother across the room.

"Hogwarts duelling champion for the Basic Academic Tournament," Professor McGonagall announced triumphantly, "Kurt Hummel!"

Professor Flitwick stood beside her, "The team will be; Padma Petil- Ravenclaw," There was large cheer from all her fellow Ravenclaws, "Hermione Granger- Gryffindor, Finn Hudson- Hufflepuff, and Neville Longbottom- Gryffindor."

A silence swept over the Great Hall, Neville looked horrified by the prospect. Kurt waited to see who would break the silence so he could jinx them into tomorrow but everybody held their composure, as if aware of the imminent danger.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked it.**

**Fulgur Percusserit is a spell of my own creation, it is based on Azula's (of Avatar: The Last Airbender origin) lightning bending. It directly translates to 'strike lightning' in Latin, according to Google Translate.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: here's Halloween... not much to say for a change. thanks for reading and favouriting and following.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

For the first time in weeks Kurt found a spare moment to himself where he could sit down and think; think of the success of his first attempt at creating or, more specifically in this case, modifying a spell. Professor Flitwick had been quite impressed, hounding him with questions on how he had discovered the art and what other spells he intended on working on. Professor Snape on the other hand reacted with suspicion and apprehension, interrogating Kurt as to how he acquired such subject matter as it was restricted to junior students; it was quite to his surprise that Kurt had derived the information from the professor's very own notes in detention.

Whilst faculty members were impressed and flawed by his display of superior knowledge and application of magic, his peers were far from impressed. The faculty had showered with compliments praises as though he'd already won gold at the B. ; they used his spell in their examples during their lessons, they made reference to it in disciplinary measures, they awarded him fifty house points and they even had The Daily Prophet cover his supposedly unheard of achievement; they'd even gone so far as to write his father a note of congratulations. All the attention made Kurt feel uneasy, as though the circulation of his name and picture would ultimately result in his misfortune. He knew he was being unnecessarily paranoid; after all, to most he was still nothing more than a nobody muggle-born.

His peers had chosen to react in a more hostile manner; Kurt had fallen prey to bullying in the weeks that followed his try out. These kids weren't the most creative but they knew how to kick some one where it hurt; they cut the strap of his messenger bag daily, they would shove him in the corridors at every given opportunity and steal his stuff when he wasn't watching it like a hawk but he soon taught them a lesson by hexing his stuff to burn his initials temporarily onto the thief's wrist. The part that was worst for Kurt though were the constant whispers behind his back, even people he considered to be close acquaintances would speak ill of him in his absence; he was left feeling desolate and alone but was forced to spend almost every waking moment in crowded spaces.

The practices for the BAT were primarily his responsibility, with a professor attending to keep the peace; he would do as he had done with the Slytherins but with a more interested response and without the constant threat of a coup de tat. He knew that this was primarily due to the fact that the team was made up primarily of his friends and Padma, who as a Ravenclaw had a thirst for knowledge that was unquenchable; as such everyone remained docile and sociable. His research into the tournament had afforded him knowledge into how widespread his opposition was and this had instilled the importance of gaining knowledge from every reach of the planet in an effort to be ready for every possible situation. Kurt had first dissected _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_; storyboarding each species and subspecies, he then added all the minor information such as the species origin, geographical distribution, characteristics, special abilities, affliction to magic and related species. They had then progressed to a similar set up for plants that presented a platform for Neville to show prowess over the subject matter that never seized to surprise all of them.

It hadn't taken long for Kurt to grow bored of the monotony of practices and their lack of room for creative freedom; he felt as though he was limited in his expression and exploration of magic, back home he would have redirected this energy into shopping, writing and his dancing career but he had no such luck. He had sat down in perfect view of the womping willow; he had grown fond of the tree, draw similarities between himself and its aggressive misunderstood beauty, but he was yet to go near it out of both fear and respect; he was writing an update letter to his father. He wrote the letter as he usually did; he emphasized how blissfully consuming the academic curriculum was and how much he enjoyed it, he spoke of his friends and always made reference to one of the many quirky adventures they undertook, he would complain briefly of how medieval Hogwarts was, and finally throw in some bitching about his peers; this assured that the letter had both necessary believability and comfort to put his dad at ease. Another incentive for writing home was that his letters were always returned with news of joy and projects undertaken; his last letter came with white calfskin Birkin for him and a broomstick for Finn, which he apparently had special permission to own.

'Kurt I'm going to surprise you,' he heard Finn's thoughts in his head, 'please don't kill or terribly maim me.'

It made him feel warm fuzzies whenever he heard Finn's thoughts in his head; they let him know that he always had a small piece of home with him. He smiled, 'I'll allow it.'

"Woogly moogly!" Finn jumped out of nowhere and Kurt feigned surprise with a toe curling scream, "It's just me."

Kurt looked at the larger boy's goofy smile, "Don't do that! You could have killed me!" Kurt said clutching his chest as though his heart were racing, he paused for a moment, "how's it hanging Finnocence?"

"A little to the left."

Kurt felt the bile rise; he had to repress this memory for the rest of his life. He stared daggers at his brother, "You disgust me! I think I might mention this to Carole, in my biweekly letter."

"No!" he looked mortified, "I might get a howler like Neville did from his Grandmother."

"Your mother doesn't know magic," Kurt never seized to be amazed by the way his brother's mind worked, "she can't send howlers."

"She'll find a way," Finn sat uncomfortably close to Kurt, "So, you writing in your diary?"

"You know my diary writes itself, I got a quick quotes quill."

"What does it say about Cedric?" Finn asked in a sing song voice, making kissy faces at Kurt, "Does it say that you love him?"

"Why? What'd you here?" Kurt stopped suddenly, "I do not! My feelings for Cedric are purely platonic."

"I don't know what platonic means," Finn said throwing his arm around Kurt, "but it probably means you want to kiss him, hold him and love him."

"Or it could mean I want to murder my brother," Kurt pushed Finn off the bench they were sharing, "ever been struck by lightning?"

"Okay," Finn looked nervous but still laughed, "I'm sorry."

Kurt helped his brother back up, "Now speaking of Cedric," Kurt's curiosity had been piqued, "where is he? Aren't you two inseparable?"

"He's in Hogsmead," Finn said with a bit of whimper, "But he did say he'd bring me back some candy."

"Candy?" Kurt said with faked enthusiasm, "A man after your own heart."

"Totally writing 'Mrs Finn Digory' all over my stuff," He said in a dreamy voice as he dragged Kurt back into the castle, "Then we'll have something in common."

~0~

Kurt stood before the embossed gargoyle once again, Professor Flitwick had delivered his summons from the headmaster. Kurt wasn't sure what his meeting about he could guess it was more likely to about the B.A.T than his conduct because as Fred and George never failed to remind him, he had been noticeably absent from detention lately. Kurt climbed the spiral staircase and knocked on the doors once more. The office invited him in; Kurt still wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The majestic bird didn't look so great, with its feathers moulting, it looked to be very far along in age; Kurt supposed it must have been a different bird because it appeared to be quite healthy and in the prime of its youth a couple of weeks ago.

"Kurt! What a pleasure it is to see you again," the man stood in lime floral robes and a matching biretta with a red plume, "Kurt, I was hoping to match your broach."

The man sounded disappointed, Kurt looked down at the black diamond silver spider broach, "Oh sorry, this one matches my Birkin better."

"Alas," the man hung his hands up in defeat, "please take a seat. Tell me, how are you?"

"I've been better," he paused for a moments, "well, it's Halloween today and it's my dad's favourite holiday; he lives by the slut rule; lingerie and animal ears or occupational headgear, he was going to be a slutty construction worker."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that." The man smiled, "I brought you here to congratulate you on your selection for the B.A.T team and your placement as captain; this is a true display of your leadership potential a very important characteristic of Slytherin house."

Kurt smiled politely, "Thank you sir."

The man hung his head in deep contemplation and regret, "But unfortunately not all my news is good."

"Oh my gosh," Kurt whispered, "I went to boarding school and left my dad to die of a broken heart."

"What? No," Dumbledore turned around a black and white picture on his desk of young boy, a few years older than Kurt but with the same dark hair, pale skin and upturned nose. Kurt paused for a moment looking at the way the boy emanated an air of superiority in a similar manner he did, "Is that a relative of mine because I thought I was quite clear in our last meeting about not wanting anything to do with them, regardless of who they were."

"No, not to my knowledge but it has become the belief of many of your peers." He let out a ragged breath, "This is Tom Morvolo Riddle; he was one of the most gifted students to walk these halls. He was gifted in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, he too loved to read much like you but soon his subject matter of choice turned to the dark arts. He became more and more curious, he went so far as to practice forbidden magic. He would later become the darkest wizard of all time?"

"Lord Voldermort?"

"You're familiar?" the man seemed surprised, "I'm not surprised, he is notorious. Though he was believed to have been defeated years ago, many still believe him to be at large; so when you present many similarities to him, in both your physical appearance and academic prowess-"

"People think I'm the second coming," Kurt was shocked, his ambiguous parentage made even him unsure and doubtful.

"I knew Tom," Dumbledore said in his soothingly monotonous voice, "He was never as anything like you; he was always cruel. He didn't have friends, he had followers."

"So then why bring it up?" Kurt was curious, was he being baited or played was this a guise to try to get him to pursuit his ancestry?

The man was quiet for a moment longer than Kurt was comfortable with, "I want you to know that magic is alive, it is consuming and dangerous. It can corrupt even the most strong willed, I was once almost drawn into a dark and twisted journey, and it took a great tragedy to set me on my path again. Magic will get into your mind and exploit your thoughts and feelings; I loved Gellert Grindewald within moments of meeting him and I still do. I was so blinded that I let him become one of the darkest wizards of all time before doing anything about it; thousands of lives were lost at his hands because I was too dumbstruck to question his moral standing."

"Prof-"

He raised a dismissive hand let out a shaken breath, "Dark magic exploited Gellert's psychological instabilities and corrupted my love for him; I'm not telling you to give up on your noble pursuit of knowledge or to fear the future but rather I implore you to anchor yourself to reality."

Kurt wasn't sure how to react, "Thank you."

"In parting, I hope you don't disregard the words of a crazy old fool," He said with a giggle.

"What?" Kurt said meeting his attempt at lifting the mood halfway, "Those are my favourite kinds of words."

Kurt got up to leave when the headmaster stopped him, "Now you said this was a Birkin?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled; it had been so long since he'd spoken fashion, "it's made by Hermès."

"I take this is a muggle thing?" Dumbledore said as he inspected the bag, "It is quite lovely."

"I know, my mother was originally on the waiting list before she died," Kurt paused for a moment at the hallowed memory, "They hand make everyone, spent six years on the list for one."

Dumbledore didn't seem to grasp the concept well, "You are joking; it takes muggles six years to make a bag?"

"No, you wait six years for them to make yours;" Kurt giggled, "They are very exclusive, all the biggest people have them, Donatella Versace has two."

"Very well," Dumbledore laughed, "I must get one, can't have Donatella out doing me."

"I know right," he promptly exited before he could be roped into any further conversation.

Kurt hurried down to his Charms class. when he arrived he was greeted by a sea of unpleasant face barring Neville who, as always, was pleased to see him. He carried himself with pride and got shout from Finn across the classroom as he took his seat. He knew that today they'd be doing the levitation charm which was one of the first spells Kurt witnessed and practiced, he'd also deprived himself the pleasure of helping Neville by teaching him how to walk himself through spells. Kurt had taken to jotting down duelling strategies and ideas for new spells. He placed the given feather in front of him as instructed as he had elected to participate for a change; he quite easily levitated the feather without drawing any attention but chose to challenge himself by levitating something heavier and more precious, he placed his brooch on the desk in front of him.

"Wingaurdriam leveosar." Ron said waving his wand furiously.

"Stop." Hermione said, "You're going to put someone's eye out like that."

Neville suddenly screamed out, "Oh god! My favourite eye!" as Ron's wand flew across the class room. Kurt had been the first to scream in horror at the mustard liquid that oozed from between the boy's fingers, the streaks of red made Kurt's stomach churn. Ron had long since broken down in tears, having permanently partially blinded one of his class mates despite being warned. "Jokes!" Neville said with a laugh as he removed his hand to show a sachet of liquid and a clear unharmed blue eye, "Fred and George helped me with it."

"What the fuck?" Kurt was so angry that he couldn't help his instincts, "I thought you had actually lost an eye!"

"Mr Hummel! That language is unacceptable, detention, the same goes for you Mr Longbottom." Professor Flitwick spoke firmly, "The pair of you needs to stop disrupting my class, the rest of you back to work."

"Accio wand," Ron's wand flew into Kurt's hand, he handed it to Ron who was pretending he hadn't been in tears, "It's wingardium, not wingaurdriam."

Kurt was smug as he handed the boy his wand, "And it's leviosa, not leveosar," Hermione added with a laugh.

"If you're so brilliant," Ron whined, "you do it."

"Wingardium leviosa," they both said, Kurt's spider flew onto Ron's desk whilst Hermione's feather tickled him causing the red haired boy to scream.

They were dismissed which signalled the end of the school day, Kurt and Hermione were lazing their way out of the classroom over to the library when the overheard the conversation:

"It's wingardium not wingaurdrium," Seamus said in a nasal high pitched voice that Kurt supposed was an imitation of himself, the group of Gryffindor boys laughed.

"And it's leviosa not leveosar," Ron said adding a forced overbite at the end of his imitation of Hermione, "Nightmares, the pair of them, no wonder got no friends."

"Stuck up and self-entitled," Seamus added.

"No one can stand either one of them," Dean quipped with a pained facial expression, "At least they have each other till they discover how irritating they are."

Hermione stormed past them and away from Kurt in tears, Kurt couldn't contain his anger but knew from his meeting with professor Dumbledore that it wasn't the time for magic. He shoved Dean to the ground, right hooked Seamus in the face and kicked Ron in the nuts before running off to console Hermione.

"I think they heard you." He heard Harry say.

Kurt was running down the third floor corridor when he heard his name being called, he turned to see dreamy Cedric Digory waving him over. He was tempted to go over and melt at the presence of the ever charming fourth year but knew better, "I can't, my best friend is having a crisis." He said before running off.

He cautiously entered the third floor girls' bathroom, "Hermione!" he called after her but there was no response, "I know you're in here!"

"Be quiet!" Moaning Mertyl screeched at him, "I'm trying to brood about joys of death."

Kurt had never taken her for brooding type but he complied none the less, "Hermione, come on, I don't like this place."

"Go away," Hermione said from the last stall between sobs; Kurt sat down in front of the stall door quietly and waited.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Kurt was woken from a light slumber by the barely whispered words.

"What?" he was still slightly groggy and didn't quite understand the question, he compiled his thoughts and readied himself to answer the question.

"Do the words and snide comments and whispers ever stop hurting?" Hermione was still sobbing and her voice was coarse like gravel, "Does the pain of their laughter ever end?"

"Never," Kurt answered his voice was soft, light and distant; he paused to recompose himself, he was meant to make her feel better, "But it stops mattering and slowly it becomes insignificant. Slowly the words become your own to use and the laughter becomes your joy. After long enough; the whispers are inaudible."

"So the pain and hurt never go away but I never have to feel like this?" Kurt was silent and unable to answer, he didn't know what to tell her, "Kurt?"

"I can't say for sure," He didn't want his best friend becoming emotionally detached like he had slowly become, "If you don't want to feel this way then you don't have to but part of life is feeling awful." Kurt laughed to himself, "I once read somewhere that, 'that which does not kill you: leaves scars, ruins your lungs, dries out all of your tears, leaves you lying awake at four in the morning wishing you weren't alive and lets you live to feel incomparable joys.' It's already tomorrow in Australia."

The words hung in the air, Kurt thought of them as well. He had never given himself advice like that, not even when times were toughest; he had a new perspective and angle to view life from, at point when he felt he had himself figured out.

"The world isn't ending today," she said finally breaking the lingering silence. She opened the stall causing Kurt to fall backwards, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, just send money." Kurt smiled at his friend, "Help me up you dumb whore."

She pulled him to his feet, "You know we should get down to dinner because I am huu… hooo… hhee… hhuuu…-" she suddenly fell silent with horror sweeping over her face.

"Use your words," Kurt giggled, "Sound it out, hu-ng-r-ee."

She let out a shrill high pitched howl that caused a temporary ringing in Kurt's ears, "What is the big deal? What could Mertyl possibly be doing?" he turned around to see callused grey legs that stretched quite high to a broad torso with long simianesque arm that carried a wooden club and a disproportionately small head with large ears sticking out on either side, a bulbous nose and a set of misshapen teeth. Kurt screamed while his mind tried to figure out what was happening, "OGRE!" the word suddenly came pouring out of his mouth and he couldn't stop, "OGRE! OGRE! OGRE!"

Hermione finally put her hand over his mouth, "Go left," she whispered as she ran right.

Kurt took off at high speed; he dropped his wand in his haste. The ogre was confused for a moment, destroying the stalls in an effort to get Kurt before taking off after Hermione, as he regained his composure he was knocked out of the way and into the wall by Ron and Harry who entered the bathroom right then.

"Hermione," Harry shouted as she hid under the basins, the troll swung its club and destroyed the basins causing water to spray all over the place, "Look out!"

Ron and Harry started throwing debris at the troll whilst Kurt tried to shake off what he was beginning to suspect was a concussion, "Accio wand." He willed the wand to him, he had to lean against a wall to shake a dizzy spell.

When he had himself back in check, the troll had Harry in hand and was swinging its club at him, "Wingardium leviosa," Ron said under Hermione's trick advisement which stopped the club in mid-air. Kurt, even in his dazed state, couldn't give Ron the satisfaction of rescuing him.

"Reducto," he destroyed the club and turned his attention to the troll, "Reducio." The troll began to shrink; when it was knee height he kicked it toward the basins but his fracture concentration cause it start growing sooner than usual. As a result, a full grown troll was flung through the wall into the corridor, effectively knocked out. He saw a furious McGonagall with the rest of the Hogwarts staff in tow before his vision began to fade to blurs and words melted into slurs, "I think I need an ambulance," Kurt said as everything melted to darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, drop me a review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\n: It has been a long time and I shouldn't have left you without a dope beat to step to. This was really lengthy because I'm setting some stuff up; please keep in mind that this is still an AU on both sides so I have taken certain liberties with both plot and content. Like I've stated before I was only born in the mid 90s and have limited idea of fashion, music, culture and such so I may make references that seem out of place.**

* * *

Kurt woke up feeling like the West End production of Cats had been in his head; he was groggy and didn't recognize where he was, this prompted him to scream under the presumption that he'd been kidnapped and taken to his death.

"Mr Hummel," Madam Pomphry said in her always pleasantly shrill sing song voice, it soothed him with its tone and familiarity, "You've finally woken."

"Oh my gosh," Kurt was suddenly distraught again, "What year is it? Is this the twenty-first century? Did Madonna become old and insignificant?"

"What?" she was taken aback by all the questions, "It's been a couple of hours, you were brought in with a concussion but now I'm starting to suspect that something much more severe."

"This is all Ron Weasley's fault!" Kurt saw red at the memory of the previous day, he now remembered that he had a score to settle, "When can I leave?"

"You were set to go but after that mindless babbling I am obligated to observe you for the rest of the day," She looked at him sternly and her voice went up an octave, "Not negotiable."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kurt was distraught, not about missing school but about being confined to this room and being checked up on at intervals. He had to get out and live or he might spontaneously combust; he thought to mention this but then thought better of it, his sanity was already under question and he did not need to rock that boat. "The whole day? I have school work to do."

"Oh Mr Hummel," she did not look the least bit pleased, "It seems that despite your supposed great intellect, you fail to grasp the concept of non-negotiable."

"You're on my list lady," he said squaring up with her.

Kurt took this as an opportunity to truly immerse himself in his skin routine and give himself a spa day. He started at the bottom with a simple sea salt pedicure; he felt his feet were getting ashy which is unacceptable for someone of his calibre. He followed this up with a simple manicure with just a subtle polish. He finally cleansed and gave himself an exfoliating mud mask, he reclined and relaxed.

Kurt was disturbed from his relaxation by the subtle sound of breathing, "I can here you breathing. Stop staring, haven't you ever seen a mud mask before?" he opened his eyes to utter surprise; there Finn and Cedric were watching him, Kurt wanted to curl into himself in embarrassment. "Finn," he smiled politely, "you should really warn me when you're going to visit, especially when you're bringing company."

"What?" Finn said with a smug smile, "you would have put your face on?"

Cedric laughed softly, "Oh you've been saving that one for a while," Kurt said staring daggers at the pair.

"How are you?" Cedric asked, "I heard you got a concussion saving Harry, Hermione and Ron from an army of trolls."

"What?" Kurt was confused, that was a big stretch of the truth.

"Well, I heard you lost an arm fighting the trolls," Finn said with a proud smile, "you must be so glad they could reattach it."

"Where is this coming from?" Kurt was baffled, "Why does everyone think there was an army of trolls in the school?"

"Because Ron claimed he defeated a troll," Finn said as though Kurt was an idiot for not knowing this, "saving you, Harry and Hermione but then Hermione was telling everyone that you were the only reason that you guys survived."

"So people came to the conclusion that there was obviously more than one troll," Cedric said with a chuckle, "with Ron beating one whilst you took on the rest."

"And you two believed this," Kurt was so disappointed in the pair, "there was one troll and no one was maimed in any way, I got my concussion when Ron and Harry bumped into me when they entered the bathroom."

"So you didn't save them?" Finn asked sounding quite displeased by the thought of his brother being anything less than a hero.

"Oh, I saved them," Kurt smiled as he saw the light returning to Finn's face, "I went on fighting, concussion and all, destroyed the troll's club and then I shrunk him down and kicked him through the wall."

"You are so cool!" Finn said with stars of admiration in his eyes, "best brother ever! I think that might actually be cooler than the rumours."

"I try," Kurt always tried to be Finn's hero because Finn was always his hero when he needed it, "Now go or you'll be late for study hall and McGonagall will have your head."

"Let's go Ced."

"I'm just going to have a little chat with Kurt first," Cedric smiled down at Kurt, "I'll catch up."

"Sure," Finn said, as soon as Cedric turned toward Kurt he made kissy faces behind the older boy's back, "Bye Kurt."

"Die Finn." Kurt said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What?" Kurt shot Cedric a confused, innocent look, "I just wanted to tell you that you are truly an amazing brother, the way you just made Finn's day. He thinks the world of you and you never exploit that, truly noble."

"Finn and I go back beyond being brothers," Kurt smiled at the distant memory, "we were friends before we were brothers and he was my anchor when my mum died, he means the world to me and I would do everything in my power to never disappoint him."

"That is mighty noble," Cedric said with a gently smile.

"Cedric!" Finn howled in antsy tone, "Come on!"

"Gotta go," he said as he left bumping into Hermione on his way out.

"Someone had a visit from Cedric Diggory!" she squealed excitedly.

"No," Kurt laughed modestly, "it's not like that at all, he was here with Finn."

"Yes but he stayed behind to whisper sweet nothings to you," She said in sing-song voice, "there is no denying that much."

"I feel like you're making something of nothing," he said turning from her.

"I don't think so," she said jabbing him in the ribs.

"You think?" he asked excitedly, "because I do sort of carry a torch for him so I thought I was viewing the situation through rose coloured glasses."

"I'm sorry but the Statue of Liberty sort of carries a torch," she gave him a sideways look through hooded eyes, "you're like Apollo, dragging the bloody sun around."

Kurt was honestly horrified, "Am I that obvious?"

"No," she said in a matter of fact tone, "I just read your diary."

"You did what now?" barked at his friend.

"In my defence," she held her hands up in surrender, "I thought it was a very sad hand written book."

Kurt was breathing fire at this point, "How? It has a concealing charm on it."

"I have a revealer," she smiled, "it was truly a page turner."

"How did you get your grubby paws on it? It's supposed to be in my chest, in my room," Kurt stared daggers at her, "which has a jinx on it."

"Finite incantatem," she said with a giggle, "I learnt it from you."

"Oh, you are good," Kurt guffawed, "But if you touch my stuff again I will stab you!"

"Okay mister, put some panties on because I'm busting you out," she pointed to the bathroom, "we've got less than a week till we leave for the B.A.T!"

"Uh whatever… I am totally ready." She gave him a look that seemed to question the validity of his statement, he suddenly paused thinking about his position as captain, "Okay, the team needs me. Give me a second; I'm over this place, let me put on some decent clothes and let's blow this joint."

Hermione looked excited, "We're going to the Far East! _Mahoutokoro School of Magic_ is said to be the most exclusive natural based school in the world, their curriculum is supposed to be based entirely on the principles of _Godai_."

"When did you guys find out about the hosting school? Actually, I don't care because you are going to give me a run down," Kurt cleaned off the mask and put on black and white chequered button down shirt, knee length chino shorts with a crimson boyfriend blazer.

As he got dressed Hermione informed him what the official invitation and newsletter had said, "So they invite twelve schools to participate and one is selected to host at random, this year it's that one in Japan. The host school selects the theme and this year they picked Godai which is magic that utilizes only earth, water, fire, wind and void."

"So we have to double up on our herbology," Kurt smiled to himself as he thought about how extreme Mahoutakoro's home turf advantage seemed to be, "they were smart by picking their speciality as the theme."

"I know, there must be some kind of rule against that. The first round is pools of three and both of our competitors are speciality schools; _The Bermuda Academy for the Aquatic Magical Arts_ is underwater, all the students are part mermaid and have been raised practicing water based magic, and then there is _Abafileo School of Ancestral Magic_ from South Africa which performs all natural earth and spiritual magic. There is not a hope in hell of us winning."

"I'm a pyromaniac if that helps in any way." Kurt pause for a moment, he considered their impending demise, "Well, now we have to have some fun with it for sure!"

"What do you mean 'fun'?" Hermione prodded at him in distress, "We're going to lose, dead last! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Kurt smiled devilishly as he thought of a new fresh approach, "I need to get out of here and be seen!"

"Really? Be seen?" She looked at him expectantly, "Did you miss the bit about us losing?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," he pulled up his combat boots, "You're wearing a turtleneck."

"You wore a turtle neck last week!" she protested defensively clutching her knitwear top, "What's the difference?"

"I did wear a turtleneck," Kurt humbly admitted, "But it wasn't fugly."

"Where does his highness wish to be seen?" the smugness dripping in her tone; "To the quad or maybe you'd like to parade our imminent loss in the great hall."

"Great Hall sounds good to me," He led the way through the maze of corridors with Hermione following behind him with a look of confusion riddling her face as she fired question after question at Kurt. He dared not answer a single one of her questions but chose to maintain the air of mystery, "Follow my lead." He readied his wand and walked with precise intention but was stopped short by Hermione's laboured breaths, "What on God's green earth are you doing?"

"I'm following your lead," she straightened her cocked hip, "I don't know how you walk and stand like this, my spine is crying out in protest."

"You poor amateur," Kurt looked at her with disappointed eyes, "It's not about walking like me, it's about the presence and respect you command! Attitude is everything and it's individualistic, so don't try to steal mine!"

"Okay," she smiled shyly, "my own attitude, I can do that."

"Don't do," he shook his head in disappointment, "Own!" He took off once more in a brisk walk, "Send everyone summons that tell them to meet me in the great hall."

"Okay, when?" Hermione asked as her quill quickly scratched the three summons, Kurt merely shot her a look that made her know what he meant, "Right, now."

Kurt entered the now deserted Great Hall; his peers had probably rushed through their daily homework so that they could get a head start on their weekend plans or get their attire for tomorrow's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match ready. Kurt, much to his rugby fan father's dismay, had never really cared for any sport in particular and as his father had discovered the hard way; it would take magic he didn't think existed to change his stance on that branch recreational activities. "Time for a little redecorating," Kurt smiled wickedly as he flipped the centre tables onto outer tables before pushing the stack taller than himself off to the side. The noise had been great and he knew it would draw a crowd.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Neville demanded in a breathless shout, "also, how are you?"

Kurt narrowed his vision, "What did I say to you about being more in control of yourself?"

"Everyone but you," Kurt nodded in agreement, "Hermione! What is Kurt doing?"

"I don't know!" Hermione squealed defensively, "Why would you think he would explain himself to anyone?"

"Well, it is your handwriting on the invitation," Kurt added as he wrote five words on the walls, "Earth, water, fire, wind and void. You are late Padma!"

"I don't even know what's going on," she said quizzically, "I was doing my nails with Parvati when I got Hermione's summons."

"Yeah, Hermione," Finn asked seeming to have appeared out of nowhere, "Why'd you call us- is there something different about this place?"

"The drapes are new," Kurt said as he locked the main entrance, "And it's about to get ugly. You guys heard about the theme, we've had less than a week's notice to work on it and we're going into this with a bit of a disadvantage against some of the schools that practice speciality magic."

"But we're not going to give up," Hermione said through a false smile before shooting Kurt an angry look, "Right Kurt? We need to teach them never to tickle a sleeping dragon."

"Yes, my thought exactly!" Kurt smirked to himself, "if they think we're going to down without a little fight, some school spirit and lot of attitude."

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Padma demanded with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Well," Hermione said with a proud smile, "I suggest we head to the library and-"

"BORING!" Finn screamed in her ear.

"Really bright spark?" she looked thoroughly peeved by his actions, "What do you suggest? Your subject matter is all natural and the rest of us need the time so we don't know four spells like yourself, we're going to be given theoretical and practical situations and we need to be able to think of magic that fits the bill on the spot."

"I think we should find loopholes," Neville mumbled under his breath but nobody took notice as they carried on screaming at and over each other. Neville cleared his throat and took a deep breath before belting out, "I said, I think we should find loopholes in the theme."

"That is brilliant Neville!" Kurt was bouncing up and down in his canvas boots, "We need to stretch this theme as far as possible without getting in trouble."

"Who has their invitation?" Hermione demanded, she was met with looks of confusion, "It'll likely have the rules on it or a reference to where we can find them."

Each of them barring Kurt, who was yet to receive his invitation, were able to furnish an invitation; each having a set of rules printed on the reverse side. They sat silently in a circle on the floor reading through their designated sections of the rules; all that is, aside from Finn who'd taken to slacking due to Kurt sharing his invitation.

"Oh, I've got it!" Padma exclaimed joyfully, she began to read the relevant passage, "The Godai elements are five with each being further divided or specified into a subordinate aspect. The first of these is _Do_ or Earth; this represents all that is hard and static, _Do_ deals primarily in magic that harnesses _chi_.  
The second element is _Sui _or Water; this represents all that is fluid and dynamic, _Sui_ is associated with magic that is emotive, defensive, magnetic and adaptable.  
The third element is _Ka_ or Fire; this element is prevalent in the energy, movement and forces of the world; this magic channels the user's passion.  
The fourth element is _Fū_ or Wind; represents that which expands in the world, channelling kinetics.  
The Fifth and final element is _Kū_ or Void; represents the things that are outside of this physical plain but are purely energy."

"What does all that mumbo-jumbo even mean?" Finn asked with a look of great confusion on his face; just when Kurt the magical world had turned Finn into an intellectually functional human being, he manages to prove him wrong.

"We know what the broader picture is," Hermione spoke breaking the silence that had crept its way into their conversation, "We know that we can use traditional blocking spells and charms, we're also allowed all kinds of pyro-kinesis, hydro-kinesis, geo-kinesis, aero-kinesis and telekinesis."

"Now we go to the library?" Neville asked cautiously; Kurt took note that he had realised that like everyone, he was subordinate to Kurt.

"Mr Hummel!" Kurt deflated at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Professor," his voice belittled her authority, "we're just practicing."

McGonagall pursed her lips and gave him an astute look, "Mr Hummel, it seems that your behaviour has spiralled out of control. You are not the young man you were a month or so ago, and it seems you have a negative influence on your peers; I mean you Ms Granger."

"Professor," Hermione was practically hyperventilating, "Kurt's influence on me is merely social, it has neither hindered my academic progress nor been a contributing factor in my behaviour."

"Hasn't it?"

"Kurt," Neville whispered carefully whilst the elder lady had her back turned, "Make a run for it while she's distracted."

"I heard that Mr Longbottom!"

"Look professor," Kurt let out a shaky breath, "If anyone is to blame for whatever misunderstanding we may have, it's me."

"There is no misunderstanding Mr Hummel," she spoke firmly and with authority, "You vandalised the great hall, for which you must be punished."

"If you're punishing Kurt, you'll have to punish me too," Finn said with a serious look that seemed out of place on his normally goofy face.

"No," Kurt was firm, "other than the fact that I was the only one doing the moving of furniture, I am team captain and as such I must take full responsibility."

"Twenty points from Slytherin," Kurt didn't even flinch at the harsh yet elegant words, "follow me to the headmaster's office, the rest of you clean this up."

"Why doesn't he seem fazed by being sent to the headmaster's office?" Padma asked in a cloud of confusion, "that's seems like a big deal, especially for a first year."

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Finn smile before proclaiming his defence, "Kurt is too badass to be fazed by anything."

Kurt took off at a tremendous speed, leaving Professor McGonagall in his wake. He reached the gilded gargoyle sometime before the elder professor, she did not seem pleased by this as he heard her screaming his name and her reprimanding proclamations.

They entered the now all too familiar office, "Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall exclaimed in breathless sigh of relief, "This student has taken a turn for the worst within the last month and was caught red handed vandalising school grounds."

"Gosh Minerva," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed whilst adjusting his Phrygian cap, "This is the only time I get to do some Sudoku!"

"I'm aware of the importance of your wondrous Sudoku breaks," she let out a tired breath, "I would think you'd make a concession when a model student is spiralling out of control just before they take to the international stage as a representative of this great school."

Professor Dumbledore raised his head reluctantly but smiled at the sight of the small boy, "Kurt, what a pleasure it is to see you!" Kurt noted that his quill carried on working on the Sudoku, "How are you?"

"I'm well professor," Kurt shot McGonagall a condescending smile, "Is that a new hat?"

"Yes, I got it in London," he smiled proudly, "It's Balenciaga! Minerva, you may leave us."

She was flabbergasted, "but Albus-"

"Thank you Minerva." He spoke firmly but without aggression, his voice remained soft but didn't allow for any argument, "When I saw your muggle bag I knew that I must give shopping in the muggle world a chance, best decision I ever made. So, what brings you to my office?"

"Well, I'm in trouble… again," Kurt let the words hang in the air for a moment, "I rearranged the furniture in the great hall so that we could have B.A.T. practice but then McGonagall arrived right in the middle of our practice and lost her mind, I guess that was the straw that broke the horses back."

The elderly man seemed to be giving Kurt's predicament a great deal of thought, "And Minerva is upset about the horse?"

Kurt was horrified by the thought of the most respected wizard not understanding the simple concept of a metaphor, "There horse is no horse!"

"Well, unfortunately she is right to be angry," the man proceeded to stroke his long luxurious beard, "The school by-laws clearly list vandalism as an infraction for which repeat offenders may be suspended."

"Professor, if I may?" the silver haired man ushered him along, "When I was first in your office you encouraged me to behave in a more carefree and youthful manner, I would even go so far as to say you encouraged me to rebel; now I'm in trouble for following the instruction I was given."

"Fair enough," Dumbledore smiled slyly, "I guess we can't punish you for something you were told to do but you do still have to attend your detention with Hagrid tonight."

"Say what now?" Kurt swam through his memory till he came back to Professor Flitwick reprimanding him and Neville yesterday, "Damn it! You're right."

~0~

Kurt stood awkwardly in front of the impossibly tall man; Kurt noted that he needed to stop claiming that things were impossible, especially in the world he now lived in. Neville was trembling nervously next to him as Argus Filch dumped them in the care of the larger man.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the giant man said in a thick West Country accent, "Keeper of Grounds and Keys at this here fine school. Call me Hagrid, everybody calls me Hagrid."

"I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Kurt smiled sweetly yet nervously at the huge man, "And this is my nervous friend Neville Longbottom."

"Hi," Neville's voice was small and distant.

"So, we'll be heading into that there forest," the hairy man adjusted and loaded his crossbow, "Ready?"

"Entrance into the forest by a student is forbidden," Neville exclaimed fearfully, Kurt couldn't find it in him to call on the boy's bravery.

"I'm with Neville on this one," Kurt said, his voice went a little sharp on the first syllable, "I don't choose to go there!"

Kurt took note that yet another one of his pop culture references had gone unnoticed, Kurt took due diligence avoiding the exposed roots as they navigated between the trees.

Hagrid stopped before a pool of metallic liquid, "Unicorn blood, there's another injured one out there."

"Did you just say unicorn?" Kurt couldn't shake his excitement, "I know they're real but I can't help but get excited."

"This one is hurt," Kurt's face dropped, "but it's not hurt too badly judging by the size of this pool."

"If there's something out here that's hurting unicorns," Neville stuttered through, "How can you assure that we're safe?"

"I didn't assure anything." The words made Kurt nervous, he wasn't a fan of uncertainty and this was the ultimate form of ambiguity, "Let's find this poor beast and help it."

"Are we dealing with magical poachers?" Kurt asked cautiously, "Because in the muggle world poachers are considered extremely dangerous and should be dealt with a certain amount of attentiveness."

"Not with unicorns, it's wicked to slay something as pure as a unicorn," Hagrid let out a staggered breath, "Their recent slayings means that we're dealing with a particularly dark strand of magic."

"Did he?" Neville shivered in fear.

Kurt could feel a chill rising from the base of his spine, "He just said dark magic before leading us into the Dark Forest," Kurt took a deep steadying breath, "A man after my own heart."

Hagrid led them into the forest; down through a thicket of snapped twigs and dishevelled shrubbery that had clearly seen an evidently been site to a severe conflict that had left the unicorn injured, Kurt had to turn away from the splatters of both crimson and metallic liquid that told tale of the savage nature of the encounter. Hagrid then changed directions as he picked up a clear set of hoof prints that were speckled with metallic liquid, the sight of it turned Kurt's stomach and it took all he had not to lose his feeble diner at its sight. Kurt felt something of an odd texture beneath his feet, he stepped back only to be horrified by the sight of a severed trachea and a large metallic stain on the soft loamy soil. Kurt tried to hold his composure but the sound of Neville's blood curdling scream broke the flood gates and started the chain of events that would follow. He puked his dinner behind a tree before taking off in the opposite direction from the screaming because after what he'd seen; no matter how much his heart might have wanted to save his friend from whatever trouble he'd encountered with Hagrid, his feet and instincts told him to run.

Kurt could see the treeline ahead and beyond it, Hagrid's hut. He ran with unyielding gumption; Kurt wasn't sure if the point of this detention was to scare him straight or if tonight's set of events were nothing more than a mere coincidence but he wasn't taking any chances in that forest with the dark magician who had performed the gory tracheotomy on the majestic beast. Kurt fell over one of the mangled bits of undergrowth; he was brought back to reality by the distant pained frail falsetto that hummed an almost familiar tune that he couldn't quite put his figure on. Kurt was on high alert, forgetting about the gruesome atrocities he'd witnessed and choosing to focus on the tune that teased his memories. Kurt listened with precise intent for the origin as he took in his surroundings but could not put finger on the origin of divine song and then suddenly there amongst the remnants of snapped and crushed branches was a small bird.

Kurt cautiously bent closer to the bird but the small creature cowered away, Kurt wasn't sure what kind of bird it was right off the bat but he knew that even magical birds had long migrated to the warmer south. 'Why are you still here?' Kurt asked himself as he reached out to the bird; it did not move other than physically flinching, he noticed it's injured wing and withdrew his finger. 'A nightingale,' he thought which confused him further because . Kurt gave it a moment's thought before approaching the situation as best he could, he held out his hand, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby," Kurt sang in a soft raspy soprano as he tried to urge the bird to come closer to him so he could help it.

As though by some greater force than nature, the small bird turned to him and let out a shrill whistle of the successive lines as it hopped closer to Kurt's extended palm.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star, And wake up where the clouds are far behind me," Kurt urged the small bird that shrilled along with him toward his extended hand, the bird hopped into his hand, "Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops, That's where you'll find me."

Kurt examined the wing injury, he noted that it was a clean beak which would make repairing it exponentially easier.

"Kurt!?" he heard a familiar voice call from deeper within the forest, "Kurt, This isn't funny!"

"Neville!" Kurt noted that the delicate creature in his hand cowered at the sound of his full voice, he retrieved his wand from his cloak, "Ossa Fracta Reparo."

The bird screeched in pain, his tail feathers turned a rust colour which startled Kurt into dropping the bird. He saw the bird glide and fly whilst singing happily with the feathers returning to their standard desert sand colour, Kurt had never considered that this was anything but a common nightingale but it seemed that magic was all around him.

"Neville, Hagrid," Kurt called out for them as he exited the forest with the singing bird in tow, "Where are you guys?"

"There you are," Hagrid gave Kurt a firm pat on the back, "You hightailed it out of there so quickly that I didn't have time to see if you were alright."

"I guess I have a bit of a weak stomach," Kurt blushed at the thought of him being flawed in any sphere; he was not only regarded by others as being flawless but by himself, he was held at quite a high esteem for it and the thought of falling short turned Kurt a very bright shade of red. He looked to the taller man, "I didn't know that couldn't stand the sight of blood, it's quite interesting the things you learn about yourself."

"Who's this?" Hagrid asked gesturing to the nightingale that had made itself comfortable on Kurt's shoulder, "Hi there little fella."

The bird chirped a happy response, flying an orbit around the large man's head before poking at Neville who looked quite uncomfortable at that particular, "What is it?"

"He's some kind of nightingale," Kurt watched the bird playing happily with Neville's hair, "a magical subspecies of sorts."

"A Maua Nightingale; noted for their ability to change colour," Hagrid seemed distressed by something, "But it won't survive the winter out here."

"It had a broken wing when I found it," Kurt said realising that he may have saved this birds life, "I fixed it with a spell; he couldn't fly before that."

"Well, I guess you'll be spending the winter with me then?" He spoke to the little bird who chirped a happy response.

"Let's call him Pavarotti," Neville said happily, "like the muggle singer."

"Pavarotti is a tenor," Kurt interjected, "This guy sings in soprano," Kurt saw Neville's face drop, "but it's a smart choice of name."

~0~

"Liz!" Finn screamed across the crowded courtyard, people turned to look at him as he sank deeper into himself out of sheer embarrassment, Hermione nudged him to respond but Kurt pretended not to know the painted boy, "Sup Kurt, Hermione."

"Finn," Kurt looked at the boy's green and silver get up and matching face paint, "Why must this be life?"

"Today's the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match!" Finn said excitedly.

"And this is supposed to mean something to me?"

"I think Finn wants you to be excited because it's sport," Hermione smiled sweetly, "Kind of like they do for the soccer in the muggle world."

"Come on your house is playing!" Finn said nudging Kurt for a response before resigning to the reality that Kurt simply wouldn't take any interest in the matter, "Okay, come to the match with me and Cedric today so I can explain the game to you because then you'll have the knowledge you need to watch me play."

"You're playing quidditch?" Hermione seemed to be surprised.

"Finn's always had a natural aptitude for sport," Kurt stated in defence of his brother; she hadn't seemed this shocked when she'd learned Harry was on the team, just because Finn wasn't some magical urban legend didn't make him any less capable, "Finn played rugby, soccer, lacrosse, tennis, polo and water polo at a semi-professional level, quidditch is just like polo but on brooms."

"Yes, in that it's nothing like polo." Finn laughed at him, he was about to tussle Kurt's hair but was stopped short by the glare of death.

"I don't mean their identical," Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration, "You know what? Whatever, I'm still not going to that stupid sports match."

"What stupid sports match?" Cedric asked as he approached with a large group of older Hufflepuff students, "Woah, Finn, when I said people get into the match this is not what I meant."

Finn looked down at his get up with confusion; their family, with the exception of Kurt, always dressed like this for sports matches. Kurt came to his brother's defence, "This is totally the only way of supporting."

"Yeah," One of Cedric's elder friends said with a laugh, "at the world cup, not at a school match."

"I like it," Hermione said with a shy smile, "it's a show of true dedication to one's craft."

"So you guys joining us in the team box or what?" Cedric finally asked, the question was directed at the group but his gaze never left Kurt, "We get free nuts."

"I was just telling Finn that I would rather set myself on fire than go watch that match," Kurt said with a sweet smile that was out of place with the vicious words on his lips.

"Harry's playing today," Hermione said in an obvious attempt to change his mind.

"Oh," Kurt said with false enthusiasm, "Well, that changes nothing."

"What?" Hermione asked, her tone condescendingly sarcastic, "You're telling me that the youngest seeker in a century's debut means nothing to you! I didn't see that one coming."

"Are you insinuating that Kurt has a superiority issue and that he can't stand to see someone else do better than himself?" Finn asked, Kurt's jaw dropped, he wanted to see what Hermione had to say.

"That's not what I said," She didn't sound convincing, Kurt turned to from Kurt to Cedric to the stranger, none would meet his gaze.

"Oh no, we are not doing this again," Kurt spoke firmly and without falter, he smiled to himself, "I see, well guess who's going to the quidditch match? Yes, not me."

"Oh, so that means I was right," Hermione smirked at Finn, "there is no manipulating Kurt Hummel!"

"Oh come on Kurt," Finn pouted like a kicked puppy, "I've tried everything to get you to go to the match; I used Cedric, sibling guilt, free nuts, exclusive access to the Hufflepuff box, emotional manipulation and nothing"

"And yet you never thought to ask me," Kurt packed his books into his Burkin, "Good bye Finn, Hermione."

Hermione got up and followed him toward the school building, "Cedric do something," Finn whined, Cedric hung his hands up in defeat, "Kurt, please come with me to the quidditch match."

"Make it worth my while," Kurt smirked villainously, "I'm still pretty upset about you trying to manipulate me, I'm wounded, I'll need monetary compensation."

"You can have my allowance for the next two months," Finn said with pained expression.

"Deal," Kurt's smirk grew wider, looking almost like the smile of a mad man, "and to think I only wanted one month's allowance."

"Okay now how much do you know about quidditch?" Finn asked as he hooked his arm over his smaller brother's shoulders; Kurt resented Finn for always reminding that physically, he appeared to be much younger than him which juxtaposed the actual three weeks that separated them.

"We might have read a book about a few weeks ago when you mentioned that you might be playing," Kurt could feel the nape of his neck turning scarlet.

"Or was it when we found out Harry was going to be seeker?" Hermione said in a tone that made Kurt uncomfortable, he stared daggers at her, "Or was it when we curios about what bubbled beneath the dark brooding demeanour of Cedric Diggory?"

"Hermione," He scowled at his friend while he waited for the colour to clear from his cheeks, "remind me when you get boobs to punch you in them!"

Finn gave them a rundown of the rules anyway, Kurt's guess was that he like the idea of having academic prowess over the rest of the group for a change. He told them about each of the positions and who out of the throng of taller teens filled that position, he then explained that he wanted to play keeper. When they finally arrive to the Hufflepuff team box there was not a nut in sight!

"What madness is this?" Kurt protested, "You invited us here under the ruse of there being nuts and I don't smell any nuts roasting or otherwise."

"What are you guys playing at?" Hermione demanded, "You don't just promise us nuts and then don't deliver!"

"Where are the curly cashews?" Kurt was practically breathing fire at this point.

"Calm down," Cedric smiled, "Finn and the rest of the juniors will bring out refreshments in a moment."

"Oh," Kurt simmered down and took his seat in the tower box adjacent to the main staff tower. He wondered how many first years could say they'd had the pleasure of viewing the match from such a prime position, "Wait, Finn's waiting on us?"

"No, he's in charge of snacks," Anthony Rickett, a stocky senior, said with a chuckle.

"He's also a junior member of the team," a lean boy Kurt didn't know said as though it was the most obvious thing on the planet, "which means he's paying his dues."

Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch and started the match, quidditch was much faster than he had expected, Finn had been right this was nothing like the leisurely days spent watching polo out at the country club. He cringed at the contact and horse-play on the pitch, he wasn't sure comfortable with Finn playing such a rough sport thirty feet in the air.

"Are all your junior members allowed to bring guests?" Hermione asked with a knowing smirk, "or is Finn special?"

"Well," one of the three girls present said with a giggle, "Cedric brought a girl last year, Cho Chang me thinks, but he technically wasn't a junior."

One of the other team members nudged her but she just smiled wickedly; Kurt was smiling on the outside and cringing on the inside, or was it the other way around. Kurt was distracted when Finn and company arrived with snacks and one of the players took a bludger to the head, this allowed him a moment to recompose himself.

Harry was yet to do anything other than hover over the field; the youngest seeker in a century didn't seem too interested in seeking. He suddenly took off in pursuit of the barely visible golden snitch, Kurt could feel his inner house pride stirring; he hoped that his acquaintance would fail, did that make him a bad person? He watched as suddenly Harry's broom started to jerk about as though trying to throw it's rider off.

"Something or someone is messing with Harry's broom," Hermione whispered to him as he enjoyed his nuts, "We should do something."

"We should alert the authorities," Kurt said sarcastically, "Everyone can see it! It's happening right in front of the entire staff; if there was anything to be done, someone would have done it by now."

"Look at Snape," she whispered to him, "He's not blinking and his lips are moving, he's obviously cursing the broom."

"Or he's counter cursing," Kurt ran his eyes over the crowd, "Look, Professor McGonagall isn't blinking either."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a queer look on her face, "Professor McGonagall? The nicest old lady ever she can't be against Harry, she isn't evil."

"Oh, and Snape is just because he's head of Slytherin?" Kurt looked her in the eye and saw that she was withholding information from him, "Okay, say it is Snape," Kurt paused for a moment, something in the depths of his gut told him it wasn't, "what are we going to do about it?"

She seemed to give it a moment's thought, Kurt gestured to his wrist to remind her that time was of the essence, "We'll break his concentration."

"How would you do that?" Kurt asked in monotone.

"You're usually much more helpful," Hermione said with a sneer, "Let's go I'll think of it on the way."

They discreetly exited the box with a mumble of 'powder room'. Kurt wasn't sure if there was much they could do against an whichever advanced spell caster they were up against but in the name of camaraderie. They climbed up and down so many flights of stairs it made Kurt grateful that he kept up to date with his cardio routine.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do to 'stop' Professor Snape," Kurt had actually taken to patronising Hermione at some point because he couldn't find it in him to believe that Professor Snape would intentionally put a student in harm's way.

"watch and be amazed," she said with a pleased smile, "Lucarnum Inflamarae."

"You're setting the man on fire?" Kurt was shocked, that was a little extreme when fixing one quidditch match was the worst of your crimes, "Fire! You are on fire!" he screamed in a disguised voice.

There was a sudden commotion above their heads, whilst the adults above them worked to put out the flame, Kurt saw Harry regain his composure and take off after the golden snitch; things didn't seem to be falling in Professor Snape's favour, had he been trying to harm Harry? If so for what reason and to what avail?

Kurt and Hermione ran back to their seats, slipping back in unnoticed as everyone was on the edge of their seat; watching Harry riding his broom like a skate board. Suddenly, he fell over, Kurt and Hermione hurried to the edge to peer at their classmate as he pulled a face that Kurt couldn't bear to look at without feeling like he would lose his breakfast.

"Your friend doesn't look well," one of the girls said with a crooked smile.

She was met by giggles, "Today just isn't the youngest seeker of the century's day." Another giggled.

"there's no need to be cruel," Cedric said commanding the respect of the team.

Kurt pointed at each of them and shook his head, "This isn't what Hufflepuff stands for."

"Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch," Kurt heard the commentator say, Hermione shook her head at the girls with sass that made Kurt proud, "Gryffindor wins."

~0~

"Harry," Hermione ran ahead of Kurt toward the boy who was standing with Hagrid and Ron, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione," He didn't sound convincing, it seemed like there was something he was hiding.

"You're a jolly lot better than I'd be if Snape had tried to kill me." Ron sneered at Kurt.

"Why are you all so convinced that Professor Snape," Kurt asked the group, he was met with silence, "Is it because he isn't part of the Harry Potter fan club? Because then you've got to wake up and smell the roses, not everyone is always going to be fond of you but that doesn't mean they're out to get you."

"Explain why the professor was trying to get past the three headed dog through the trapped door on Halloween?" Ron asked, "He even got himself bitten."

"He let the troll in as a diversion." Harry spoke clearly and without a doubt.

Hermione cringed in discomfort, "Why would anyone go near that monstrosity?"

"Hey," Hagrid boomed, "Don't be talking about my Fluffy that way."

"That thing has a name?" Hermione looked to be turning green.

"That is just so adorbsmable!" Kurt squealed, "What? Adorbs and abominable, adorbsmable."

"You're getting distracted," Harry said firmly, "What's behind that trapped door and why does Snape want it?"

"You guys haven't got any business snooping about this matter," Hagrid boomed putting an abrupt halt to all conversation, "That there is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. I should not have said that."

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Hermione asked with confusion written all over her face.

"I should not have said that," Hagrid scolded to himself, "Let's go have some tea."

* * *

**A\n: Hope you liked it! review it if you did, heck review it even if you didn't. **


End file.
